The 6th Gundam Pilot
by Lorimlowe2
Summary: Hey i know its a long story but read it its good! please excuse speleling mistakes no bad reviews and yeha i think the title says it all!
1. A first look back

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing though I wish I did  
  
Also: I cannot spell and there are probably a bunch of typos I am sorry.  
  
  
  
The 6th Gundam Pilot Ch. 1  
  
 I almost wish the war was here again even though my friends don't have to use nicknames anymore I still wish the war were here. Xamick, or Courtney is her real name; we were best friend through the entire war. I miss being able to run free because of the war and I miss having a Gundam. My name is Lori Michelle Lowe or Lorim, as most know me. Yes I am a girl and yes I did have a Gundam. I was the 6th Gundam pilot. Only a few oz soldiers even knew about me. Every time the Gundam pilots did something they normally weren't seen but half those times it was me. All 5 of the pilot, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, they were all great. They all got to know me well. I was 13 during the war. To young if you ask me, we were all to young.  
  
     Right now were all split up and I miss them desperately. I remember the time I accidentally blew up one of Quatre's estates. Yeah that was fun. We were all meeting up at one of Quatre's estates because we were given a couple of days off for once. Well we all of coarse had to bring our Gundams and store them in hangers. Well mine needed some repairs and as I was working on it and I was sitting up on top of my main gun, which was hanging at the top of the hanger. I was working on it hard I was covered from head to toe grease. Duo at that moment walked in and I didn't notice. "Hey Lorim!" he called up to me.  
  
"Hey" I yelled back down he had startled me and I had knocked a small nut down into the gun. I climbed into the cockpit and turned it on checking the gun and as I turned it on it went IT fired without my command. Thank god everyone was outside because it had been such a nice day. Duo barely missed getting hit. I blew over half the estate away. Quatre was a bit mad but not to mad he was mostly mad at duo for scaring me and making me mess up my Gundam. Yeah that was one of the many crazy times I had during the war.  
  
    But it's all over now. Now I live in the untied states and I live a perfectly normal life. I live in the middle of nowhere with Xamick. Were always online or watching anime. I get bored so much. Sometimes I go down into an underground hanger that's at my house and I start building my Gundam again. But I never finish one. Sometimes I'll have flash backs from different times of the war.  During the war I always felt bad when I killed someone its my weak spot but I can deal with it for that I'm lucky. I remember the time when I was chosen to be a Gundam pilot.  
  
     It was a day in school. I was in the 6th grade one girl was to be chosen. They took our height weight and everything. They had us run track they got all of our medical records. Then it was narrowed down to 5 girls. Myself, Xamick, Janelle (my worst enemy), Megan (another good friend of mine), and Paige a girl who wasn't exactly a friend but wasn't exactly an enemy. Poor Megan got hurt so much so they took her out. Janelle had too much of an attitude problem she was the next to go. Paige she she was just to preppy. Last butt not least was Xamick as she always said about herself she was too weak.  
  
     I was the strongest and the best candidate. I was taken to a lab as we called it and trained hard. I was the only one that was told there were other pilots. I was told to make it look like one of them did damage and I was never to be discovered or it would be death because I was so young. Over time I ended up learning tricks from the circus where Trowa hid out. I learned more about hacking from Heero. I learned how to laugh from again from duo who could not help but crack jokes at the worst times.  
  
When I first started into the war and did my first mission I thought it would be easy because of all the training I had done. Let me tell you it wasn't that's for sure. It was a simple mission get on the base, get information from the main computers, get out. Well I got caught right away they detected me right when I got there. I got beat pretty badly a couple of shot wounds and everything. But the important thing was I survived. I never thought anything could be so hard. But I soon learned things would get much harder. Dr. J had always told me to be careful but through out the entire war I wasn't if I was it would take way to much time I was never careful. But I made it through the war so I'm ok.  
  
Now I'm back to being your average kid. My friends and me we act as if it never happened as if there had never been a war. If someone asks me about it I just ignore it I don't like talking about it sometimes. I can write it but not say it. Now I come home everyday from my preppy school play basketball with the kids on the street get hurt one way or another, I go boating every other weekend with my family and I'm glad things are back to normal. I still have problems with old enemies and new ones. The only thing is no one knows but everyday I think about the past I wonder if the war was better or not and in ways my life was better when there was a war but in a way my life is better now.  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 coming soon as possible 


	2. A look back on a second war

Disclaimer: I do not own GW  
  
  
  
The 6th Gundam pilot Ch. 2  
  
As I sit atop out new 24 foot huge boat looking out up into the sky watching the sun go down I begin to look back to think about the old war the second one 2 be exact. Most know it only as a crisis with the Barton foundation and the preventers. The Barton foundation was going through with operation M that had been messed up by oz when we were originally to do it. I was among the soldier in the Barton foundation. I was undercover for Dr J. It was hard not to get caught. It was really hard I kept a low profile and didn't look like to good of a pilot, which was hard to do when you're used to being good at piloting.  
  
During training I had to do to get into the Barton foundation I actually flunked a couple of tests on purpose. That was scary I never flunk tests never I never make lower then a B I could of cried but of course I didn't. But that was only the written part of the whole training that was only about a weeklong. The Next part was Simulations I passed those easy but I didn't make them look easy I made them look half way hard just for the sake of not being discovered. For the first time I had to be obedient it sucked. I had never been obedient not even with Dr J though I did get hurt for disobedience with Dr J. But I was obedient un-willingly though.  
  
The simulations were mostly fighting mobile dolls in little booths that look like cockpits. Then we went deep underground at a high speed to simulate zero gravity and were but in chairs to control like we were in a mobile suit in space. It was hard actually but only because the other members of my group were clumsy. They were very clumsy at that. I came pretty close to flunking that day. I hated it I was blamed for everything my commander like to pick on me but I put up with it. Sometimes I wanted to punch him in the face hard as I could or shoot him or kill him but I never did I controlled my anger towards him.  
  
When we graduated we were given out mobile suits that was interesting. Someone spoke out of turn and got in trouble I wanted to laugh so hard because after all this training the one guy still hadn't learned his lesson. We received are mobile suits and our orders we said our good byes and split up that was that I never saw them again.  
  
A couple days later Relena was taken to the base where I was and the Gundam pilots along with Zechs and Noin attacked the base. I was nervous as could be about them not knowing it was me and me getting killed or me getting them hurt some way. But I stayed in the back of the other mobile suits and without letting anyone know I was killing off my own side the side I was working for the side I hated. But in the end everything turned out fine and all the five pilots got together and to this day they still don't know I was there. That u had fought on the enemies' side and killed the enemies at the same time.  
  
The suns gone down now and its getting dark I still sit atop of out new boat. A light wind blows and I shiver the air is getting cold I should probably go inside but I still sit and think will I ever tell them I was there will I ever even see the Gundam pilots again. Probably not its not likely at all but maybe there's always a chance maybe not a good one but theses always a chance though I know I shall never see them again except for in my dreams. 


	3. When i first met OZ

Before we start here's some notes:  
  
First of all this chapter wasn't supposed to happen  
  
I thought peeps were gonna hate this fic so I decided onm 2 chapters  
  
Now its gonna be about 10 because everyone says its so good.  
  
So my people be happy this has taken me a while to come up with this next part but here we go  
  
Oh yeah please excuse spelling mistakes I suck at langue arts.  
  
Also any spelling mistakes please ignore I cannot spell worth crap in any launge.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sixth Gundam pilot chapter 3:  
  
I sat on my concrete white drive way stretching I stood up and walked out to the road and I began to jog up hill I had to do the mile. Can you believe it me doing a mile straight. Uhg you see at school I am now on the track team. Amazing isn't it. I may have been a Gundam pilot but I am not the fastest runner you know. But as I ran up the hill on this cold day my mind began to drift back to old times.  
  
I began to think about the war about the time OZ first caught me during the first war. I had a mission I was to go in get some prisoners out and leave easy right?? Wrong defiantly wrong. So I took some daggers and a gun and went in the alarms sounded almost immediately. I ran down some corridors towards the cells when oz popped up in front of me. I shot some of the guys but there were to many so I turned to run the other way. There were guys there to. I shot using all my bullets. I dropped the gun I didn't need it anymore. I pulled out 5 daggers and threw them I had good aim but there were just to many of them.  
  
They grabbed me from behind and I began to struggle the leader yelled "stop struggling girl" I didn't stop. One of the guys began to beat me and my struggling slowed I knew that voice it was Zechs Marquise. When they had beat me until I was nearly unconscious they threw me in a cell I lay sprawled on the ground. I had a cell member who didn't even bother glancing at me. I pulled myself up and leaned against the wall with a moan I had never felt so much pain before.  
  
A few hours later the cell door opened they hand cuffed me. It was about 15 guards they knew what I could do they took me into an interrogation room and tied me to a chair. Then they left just like that and I sat there the room was cold and I began to get a shiver down my spine. The roped were tight to tight. They were beginning to cut into my wrists, my arms, my legs and ankles.  
  
I was beginning to bleed and bleed and it hurt, hurt like anything. Then I thought nothing can make this worse nothing. Well I was wrong very wrong. Trieze walked into the room and stood in front of me. "Tell me what is your name Gundam pilot" he spoke harshly. I was silent I didn't dare speak a word not to and OZ soldier not to the head of OZ not to anyone I didn't know if I could trust or not, and I knew I couldn't trust him. He spoke again "what is your name". This time when I didn't answer he hit me and it hurt badly.  
  
The next thing I knew an alarm was sounding and Trieze spoke once more "I'll deal with you later" and her ran out. I sat and listened to the alarm and as I did I began to nod off. I was coming close to going unconscious and right before I did Duo broke in. "Hey we heard you needed some help". I looked out the door sure enough the others were there shooting off OZ soldiers as duo untied me. I tried to stand but couldn't so duo picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. All the pilots began to run with duo and me in the middle I began to nod off again and I went into a dazed state and mumbled things to myself. I forgot I was even there.  
  
When they got outside the slung me into a white van with only two seats. Heero drove and Wufei sat beside him. In the back where there were no seats I began to come out of my state as Duo, Quatre, and Trowa began to ask me if I was ok repeatedly they asked. "I'm ok," I finally whispered. I let myself lean up against Duo. I wanted to cry so badly but I wouldn't let myself. It hurt so much I was cut and bruised and badly hurt. Then I couldn't help it I began to sob quietly I let myself sob into Duo until I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The next thing I knew was waking up on a couch with the 5 pilots sitting around me. We were at a hide out. I moaned as I woke up my head was pounding as my left hand slightly touched my head and I sat up slowly. "You shouldn't do that" Heero spoke in his usual tone of no emotions. "Who are you to be telling me what to do?" I questioned him and no one spoke anything else and there was silence as I sat up even though it made my head hurt worse.  
  
After a few minutes Quatre finally broke the silence. "I've called my sister because you really do need medical attention" he spoke. "You what?!" no this is all wrong I can't see a doctor I hate them I've seen to many I don't want to seer another I'll be fine. I didn't intend on seeing a doctor I noticed bandages on my arms and legs. I stood up to leave but fell back to the couch I couldn't hold myself up. Great now I have to see a doctor and I don't want to see one but I need to and I can't go anywhere because I'm to weak. I began to mumble under my breath but everyone ignored me I stopped after a few seconds and I noticed Wufei glaring at me. I looked him back in the eyes. "Your such a weak baka onna". This made me so mad and furious and it showed on my face and I began to half yell at him "I'm no baka and I am not weak I may have gotten caught by OZ but that's because they discovered my plans. OMAE O KORSU NO BAKA!" I was so mad at him my hands were fists. Then Quatre's sister walked in.  
  
As I finished the mile I forgot about the war and concentrated on my stretching a push-ups and sits ups and jumping jacks and all that stuff. Then I sat there thinking again about that time. I shook my head slightly letting it leave my mind I didn't need to think about the old times again or I would begin to want the war to start up again. I did want another war just so I could have something more then this simple life but I ignored it I stood up and walked inside for dinner while catching my breath from the run. 


	4. The start of a new war

Notes:  
  
Yay chapter 4 here we go  
  
Once again ignore spelling because I suck at langue arts  
  
I need 2 reviews to put up chapter 5 though I may get bored and put it up anyways u know  
  
This is to my friend Courtney who has been included in this Fic I am trying to play u as I know u so please don't get mad at me if I make u feel bad  
  
One other thing this is much longer then the other chapters for that I am sorry I took a long walk then a bath then a shower and thought up to much so I just kind of put it down so its kind of long cause I had to long to think about it  
  
Also one note Xamick is pronounced zamick for those of u who are bakas.  
  
  
  
The 6th Gundam pilot Ch. 4  
  
As I sat in first period with Mr. Vann teaching Science while I began to fall asleep there was a sudden explosion. We were all filed downstairs to the first floor of our middle school and did as if we were in a tornado drill. I see Mr. Trant, our principle coming down the hallway with OZ soldiers I stand up and Mr. Vann gets mad at me holds me tight. "Let me go Mr. Vann I'm a Gundam pilot these guys are after me" I didn't mean to spit out I was a Gundam pilot.  
  
Everyone stared at me like I was crazy well that was until I pulled out a gun. It looked like I pulled it out of nowhere though that wasn't true. I began to shoot the OZ guys but they ran towards me. I got out of Mr. Vann's grasp and grabbed my friend Courtney's hand and I led her up stairs we ran down the hall. I covered my face with my hands and jumped through the window landing roughly on the ground Courtney landing on top of me. I got her up and OZ soldiers began to follow us we began to run as fast as we could I had Courtney's wrist and nearly dragged her along. When we were in the middle of the woods she spoke "Lorim stop I'm out of breath I can't go any farther".  
  
I picked her up and put her on my back and began to run I ran through the woods and we ran into her house her mom had gone across the street to the gym I ran downstairs to her computer and got on it and began typing. "Lorim you're not really a Gundam pilot are you??" she asked almost scared to know. "I'm a Gundam pilot OZ is back Xamick is what u are going to be called by now. I'm sorry I had to involve u but I need to use your mom's car. I've notified Dr. J and the other 5 pilots Heero and them are meeting us up in the mountains u have to come because your involved now" I stood up grabbing her mom's car keys and walking with her outside and getting into the van she didn't ask questions probably because my voice was harsh now. We drove to my house and parked the car we went into my basement and I hit a button opening up a secret door to an underground base that could hold 50 MSs.  
  
I went over to a small rack the held about 6 dirt bikes I gave Xamick a helmet and I put one on I got onto a purple one and Xamick got on behind me. We set out through a small back door at the back of my base. We took all off road trails it was a long ride and we didn't speak the motor was to loud. As we approached the mountains I went back onto the roads and spoke over to motor, "were almost there don't be offended by the others they don't know your coming." I could tell she nodded understanding what I said.  
  
Later on I turned off and onto the Appalachian trail and after a while we came to a stop and the other pilots came out with their bikes from behind the trees. "What is that weak onna doing here I thought we didn't bring guests" Wufei broke the silence as we got off my bike taking our helmets off I shook out my hair. "Uh you guys I am sorry but she knows she knows about the Gundam pilots OZ me and everything she's me best friend she can be trusted but I got her involved I needed her moms car and Wufei she is weak but don't make her feel bad." Xamick kept quiet standing beside me. "if you don't want to trust her speak now or forever hold your peace" no one spoke thank god I thought.  
  
"Ok then so here's the deal Dr. j knows about the attack on my school after me and he knows about Xamick and we are going to Quatre's to wait for our missions and we need to teach Xamick self defense but I've tried and haven't succeeded so I'll let u guys try." "Well lets get going then" said Quatre. "Tune your helmet radios to station 9 so we can talk" Spoke Heero "uh what radio" Xamick finally spoke. "and she learns to speak again" I whispered then said in a normal tone " we have radio's in the helmets so we can talk easier." "Thanks for not telling me earlier on the way up here" she was beginning to get an attitude with me.  
  
"I don't suggest you start getting mad at me now Xamick or you will be sorry." I spoke harshly just because I was back to being a Gundam pilot I automatically did. I turned on her radio and mine and we put on the helmets and everyone got on their bikes and we revved up and headed towards Quatre's. "Lori your heads bleeding u have a small cut are you ok??" Quatre asked politely. "yeah I'm fine I just jumped through a window at school that's all" I spoke back I had a bit of an attitude and the line went to silence again everyone could tell me and Xamick were starting to get into a fight.  
  
"Listen Xamick I'm sorry ok." "Yeah your real sorry I can't believe you never told me" she responded "Listen Xamick I couldn't I wanted you to be safe you're my best friend" "whatever" she said and I ignored it then Wufei spoke to both me and Xamick "so how weak are you really Xamick" "very weak" she responded "your not the weak Xamick or at least your not that weak when your mad" as I said this I meant it as a warning to the others especially to Duo who would make her mad the easiest and he got the message "ok ok I got it I won't make her mad" Duo said to me and we all fell silent again.  
  
As we approached Quatre's home I spoke one last time before getting off our bikes. "Hey Quatre I'm going to give Xamick the spare room beside mine cause its safest there" Quatre nodded ok and we got off our bikes and we all went inside. The 5 other pilots went to the living room while I took Xamick to her room and showed her around she went back to the living room with the others as I locked myself in my room and opening up my laptop I began typing.  
  
Mean while Xamick asked Quatre "does she always lock herself up there when she's here" "yeah she does" he responded. I came madly into the room and it showed I was furious. "Xamick were going shopping," I said acting happy but it was obvious I was mad. "Shopping" everyone said in unison. "Yes shopping because…" "Because what" Heero spoke. "Because my new mission involves wearing a dress and heals and I am supposed to go to this big ball and be all graceful but how am I supposed to be graceful wearing heeled shoes!"  
  
I spoke furiously. Xamick began laughing she knew how much I hated dresses and preppy clothes and she laughed, "you in a dress and in preppy preppy clothes I don't believe it you have got to be joking" "no Xamick I am not joking so shut your trap." She tried to stop but couldn't and neither could the other pilots and I got frustrated and pulled out my 10 throwing knives. "I have 2 knives for each of you so who wants their share" they immediately shut up. "You could always reject the mission" spoke Quatre politely as usual "I can't do that I never have and don't plan on doing it yet." I spoke now calmer putting my throwing knives away.  
  
Xamick and me left and went to a prom shop and got me the clothes I needed we changed me back into my original outfit and headed back to Quatre's and as we walked in everyone looked up and Trowa was the first to speak "so lets see it on you" I walked to my room and put on the dress and heals and walked almost falling back to the living room. "Wow" said Quatre. "Cool!" said Duo being his usual self. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were stunned and didn't say anything. I smiled slightly. "might as well stay in this I leave in an hour and Xamick your staying here and Wufei is gonna teach you martial arts Wufei please don't go to hard on her she's weak remember."  
  
An hour later I said goodbye and went to an Airport where I boarded a plain for a 2-hour flight. Xamick stayed back with the others and they all sat around talking asking Xamick about herself even Trowa and Heero was up to some talking.  
  
2-hours later I stepped off the plain which was a bad idea OZ was waiting and the began to chase me I ran I took of my heels while running and held them in my hands. But I couldn't run that well the caught up to me the shoot me a couple of times before cuffing me and taking me back to an OZ base. No one would know what happened to me and that was good. Later I was taken to an interrogation room. They tied me to a chair the ropes were tight and making me bleed and this all seemed familiar this had happened during the last war and it was happening again. This time instead of Trieze coming in it was Zechs.  
  
He asked me all about where the other pilots were where the scientist were everything he could think of but I didn't answer and every time he beat me I was bleeding my head was cut up I was bruised up every where and hurt the sirens sounded and I sighed as Zechs ran off a few moments later Heero came in and untied me. I was dazed thought completely dazed and out of it. He picked me up slinging him over his shoulder and ran out with me. He put me in a van by time we were there I was coming out of the dazed state and I cried which was unusual for me and everyone knew it but everyone understood what I had just gone through and had hoped that I would never of gone through it again but yet it did.  
  
When we pulled into Quatre's driveway it was night and Xamick was waiting in the living room for us I tried to walk but failed Trowa put my arm around his neck and had me lean on him as we walked inside. I collapsed onto the couch as Xamick came running over to me. I blacked out passing out on the couch with Xamick beside me.  
  
Next thing I knew I was laying on the couch everyone sitting around me I was completely bandaged up and Quatre's sister Ira was there. I began to sit up with a moan and everyone looked at me. "you shouldn't try sitting up yet" spoke Ira "I'm fine" I spoke normally but fell back into a laying position "Your staying in bed for at least a week and Quatre has your medications you got yourself pretty beat up scared us all. But I have to go so I'll see you all later" and with that she left. "man I am such a failure" I spoke sadly "I screwed up that mission so badly" "you are not a failure" Xamick said and everyone agreed with her then she said "so how do you feel" I smirked and sat up then stood up "perfectly fine" I said though I did not feel that good "Liar." I looked up at Heero who had said those words. "I'm not lying" I spoke in a normal tone though I was nervous he did know the truth. "Your lying and you know it now sit back down" He spoke coldly to me but I ignored him. I went to my room and got on my laptop I already had a new mission I got changed out of the dress.  
  
I walked back into the living room a backpack slung across my shoulder "I'll see you guys later I have a mission to join OZ so there's no tell…." Before I could finish I passed out again I shouldn't have gotten up I was way to weak.  
  
  
  
Last notes:  
  
all the medical stuff is right so for future reference don't doubt me cause my moms a nurse just so u all know also umm what was I going to say I don't remember  
  
please R&R I need 2 reviews for the next chapter  
  
Also I know that things have changed some since the first chapter like the way I right but that's just me that's why one my nicknames is lady une lol.  
  
Umm yeah I think that's it I hope you all liked it I'll keep working on chapter 5 


	5. How about a bit of fun??

Notes:  
  
Umm lets see as far as I know I have 3 reviews for chapter 4 so I am starting this once again I need 2 reviews for the next chapter to go up.  
  
Umm also to Xamick my dear friend Xamick I am not the best writer in the world so stop saying it! Well you can but you know I don't think I am so its annoying to me  
  
Anyways peoples lets get on with Chapter 5  
  
OK please once again excuse my spelling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The 6th Gundam pilot Ch. 5  
  
As I lay on the couch talking to the Gundam pilots I finally decided to bring up a certain subject now so they couldn't hurt me because I was weak. "Uh you guys this war is, kinda, my fault" "what are u talking about" asked Wufei. "Well I kinda wished there would be another war so I could see you guys again, But I never said anything out loud because no one but you guys knew I was a Gundam pilot." "Its not your fault" Quatre said kindly as usual. I didn't believe that but I let it be.  
  
The guys were called out on a mission and me and Xamick were left behind. They guys took there Gundams and mine sat in the hanger all by its self. The Maganacs were on their way to come watch out because the pilots were going to be gone for a while. They would arrive in the next couple of hours. All of a sudden there was an explosion I got up not caring how weak I was OZ had planned to get the other pilots out of the way to get to me and they were attacking Xamick was getting freaked.  
  
I went and jumped into my Gundam and began attacking the mobile suits I had to resort to the Zero system it was the only way to win. It was obvious I was using it. Once the mobile suits were destroyed I let myself fall out of my Gundam not understanding how I could kill so many they were retreating but I still killed them all.  
  
"LORIM HELP!" I hear Xamick calling. OZ got a hold of her and I got up and began shooting the OZ personal. But they grabbed me from behind and knocked me and Xamick both out. Right before I was knocked out I could here the Maganacs coming in.  
  
Later I woke up lying back on the couch Xamick laying on another couch I opened my eyes with a moan I was feeling fine again the other pilots were back and Xamick wasn't up yet. I sat up slowly. "Is Xamick ok??" I questioned and Heero was the one to answer, "she got hurt pretty badly not compared to you but for her she was hurt badly" I just nodded in and understanding. I got up and walked over to her and I couldn't take it I had gotten her involved and hurt.  
  
I walked to my room as I began to walk away Duo tried to stop me but Trowa shut him up. I walked into my room I was emotionless again I wouldn't have emotions until this war was over. I didn't turn on the lights I let the room stay dark. I sat down at my desk and began to type on my laptop.  
  
I turned on the news on my TV and the reporter said, "It turns out a new war has broken out and OZ is back. Also their now seems to be a 6th Gundam pilot. We don't know how long she yes she has been around" a picture of me came up "this young girl suspected to be age 15," I smirked at that my age was always mistaken "she is superbly hiding out at the Winner estates we will keep you up dated. And now for further news…." I turned off the TV. I was furious I got up and stormed into the living room where Xamick was beginning to wake up but I didn't say anything about her. "They know," I said harshly. "Who knows what" questioned Wufei. "They know I exists they know there's a 6th Gundam pilot. They know I'm a girl they have a picture of me and I don't know how they got a hold of a picture of me its on every news channel" I stated angrily. Everyone just stared at me none of us understood how this could of happened.  
  
My hands were fists then Xamick broke the silence "its your own fault you know." I knew she was mad at me it was obvious and she was right. "Your right it is so just shut up ok" I stormed outside and went down to a creek that ran through the estates the moon was out and shinning brightly with many stars. I lay on my back my hands under my head looking up at the stars. No one was daring enough to chase after me. I drifted slowly off into sleep under the stars.  
  
Meanwhile Heero spoke to Xamick "you shouldn't of said anything to her this is really hard on her she's never been caught and put on the TV before" "like I said its her own fault" Xamick said harshly. The wind blew outside shaking the shutters on the windows it was a cold night outside and it was midnight.  
  
I laid in the grass in a deep sleep shivering it was cold out but I wasn't going to wake up and go back in there. I wasn't very asleep I was only half asleep. Heero came out and laid a blanket on me I knew it was home because of how quiet he was. I pulled the blanket close around me as he went back inside.  
  
I woke up the next morning rubbing my eyes awake the sun was coming up. I got up and went back inside Quatre called all of us to breakfast. My seat was across from Xamick's. I ate very little I wasn't hungry I let myself stare off into space I was still upset about being known to the world I finally spoke something which stunned the 5 pilots they thought I wouldn't be saying anything for awhile. "I'm going home and taking my Gundam I have some things to do. Xamick do what you want I don't care"  
  
I stood up to leave. "I'm going to take a little vacation" I said, I was planning to go to a theme park and have some fun for once. "Were going with you" Wufei spoke. "You guys wouldn't like going to a theme park. "Were coming" spoke Quatre.  
  
A few hours later we were in kings Dominion. We decided to ride the shock wave first. It was one of the few stand up roller coasters it did one loop and went on its side. As we went up the first hill Xamick spoke "Oi Lorim I looked down" I sighed. "Good job Xamick" "What is her problem" Wufei asked. "Uh Wufei she's scared of heights, Xamick I cannot believe you looked down, oh yeah you guys have to scream on the way down its fun" I said I was being all cheerful. As we went down the roller coaster I screamed as we went upside down I felt as if I were standing still then it ended. We went on our sides then we got off and Duo and me were laughing we were having fun.  
  
"WE GOTTA GO ON THE GIRZZLY!!!!!!!!" I screamed we had to go at least 8 times. "What is the grizzly?" Quatre questioned. "An old and roller coaster which I love and Xamick don't hit me this time last time it hurt I had a headache for 2 days" We all went on the grizzly and a few other roller coasters and as the sun began to go down we went to the 3-D ride it was so fun then we all left. On the way home in the van I fell asleep and so did Xamick and Duo.  
  
When we got back to Quatre's Heero picked me up and Quatre got Xamick they didn't want to wake us up probably cause we were girls but I knew they woke Duo up poor him it was 3 in the morning. I wasn't sound asleep I wasn't really asleep but I didn't care I let myself be carried I didn't have the energy to walk. Xamick was put in her room and I was put in mine and covered up. The other 5 pilots went back out into the living room to talk.  
  
I woke up around 5am and went into the living room everyone said good morning to me. "Good morning" I said sleepily back. "Were going out of the country and were all being split up for missions" spoke Trowa. I knew something was up because I wasn't the first up. "Were all being assigned to go to boarding schools" When Wufei said this I moaned. "Any good news??" I asked. "Yeah me you and Xamick are going to the same school that way Xamick can't get into any trouble." Trowa said. "Well it's a start when do we leave?" I questioned "In 2 hours at 7am" "I'll go get Xamick up, but before I do what school are we going to?" "Relena's" is all he said plain and simple.  
  
I went into Xamick's room and woke her up she was mad that I did. I told Xamick all about going to the school over breakfast. She and I both were dreading it and nobody understood why and we didn't say anything about why when they asked us. Xamick had learned some hand to hand combat but I didn't think this a good idea for a few reasons. 


	6. Getting kicked off the team....Leavin Xa...

Notes:  
  
* ummm uummm oh yeah ok sorry it took me so long to put this up please forgive me this is hard work u know. I've been babysitting and track and chores and homework I am hardly even on the computer so please forgive me.  
  
* Also for once I have not thought this through in my head like I normally do so this is all off the top of my head…. which is unusual  
  
* Yeah anyways you're probably wanting the story and not even paying attention to  
  
This note so here go's nothin.  
  
* Oh yeah one more thing sorry but I may start doing my formats differently sorry I don't do things the same very often  
  
* OK if I start to act depressed I'm sorry my life is miserable at the moment so I will go in and out of acting depressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me Trowa and Xamick took a plane to Relena's boarding school are rooms were all right next to each other. Trowa and Xamick had the same schedule but I had a different one but I had fencing with them. The only things was that during fencing me and Trowa would have to be partners because Xamick wasn't the best at fencing she said it was ok but I wasn't sure. We had to wait until tomorrow for our courses to start. Xamick stayed on the Internet all of the day while Trowa and me rode horses. Trowa had taught me a lot of things about circus's including horseback riding while standing up. We did routines together a lot. When the sun set we all met up at the cafeteria. I didn't eat much at all Trowa and Xamick both complained to me. "What I'm a Gundam pilot remember you guys I am used to this I normally don't eat dinner or much else ok?". They still complained but oh well I didn't eat much and that was my choice.  
  
That evening I got myself signed up for track but then I took myself off. I loved to run but not on track I didn't have time. Plus it was to public I could get caught easily and I sighed at the thought. After the sun was completely set there was a huge ball for all of the boarding school. Trowa and Xamick went together just to go together. I wasn't planning on going even though Dr J had sent me with a dress on this mission (which I hated very much) I wasn't going. Then I heard a knock on the door I got up and opened the door to see Relena. "Are you coming to the ball??" She questioned me. "No, sorry I have some unpacking to do" I replied "Oh come on" "ok I'll be down there soon" I said I hated Relena and would give anything to shut her up. I changed into the dress and heal and went down.  
  
I was asked to dance and just to be polite I did. I felt weird the whole time. After that dance I watched everyone closely separating myself from the crowd. I went to bed finally out of the dress thank god! That night I woke up to a beep on my computer. Rubbing my eyes awake I read the message then deleted it. I got dressed and went to my hidden Gundam I knew Trowa wouldn't be far behind he would be 30 minutes after me for this mission.  
  
When I got to a base I was immediately in battle. They threatened the colony's id I didn't stop. So I stepped out of my cockpit. I had done this before and as I did this I looked back on the old wars and whispered good-bye. I hit the self-detonation button. I was thrown pretty far. I killed a lot of people and destroyed a lot of mobile suits. I got lucky because I didn't die. But I was covered by a piece of gundanium alloy. I was unconscious and severely wounded.  
  
Oz soldiers found me and put me in a medical room. I began to come out of the coma I was in even though my one leg was broken my right rib was broken and I had server cuts every where.  
  
  
  
Mean while Trowa got a message from a spy in OZ saying I was alive which shocked everyone. Trowa and Xamick and all the other pilots were back at a safe house. The spy told them what OZ planned to do and they set out even Xamick to get their friend.  
  
  
  
As I came out of the coma they began asking me questions and I didn't answer when they went to get medicines to drug her to get answers she broke free. She ran down a hall and jumped out of a window she was 60 floors up and an idiot. Her friends were on the beach below she was dazed as she went down. As she heard Xamick call her name she came out of it she hit the rocks and rolled onto the beach with a moan where she let herself lay still. They gathered around her and all of them at once went into questions. "I'm fine now be quiet my head hurts enough without your talking" I spoke with out emotion in my voice. I staggered into a standing position where Xamick put my one arm around her and Heero took my other arm. They half carried me back to the safe house where I sat down in the living room on the couch and put my leg back in place grossing Duo and Xamick out. I wrapped it and went to my room when they knocked on my door to bring me food I told them to leave me alone. They didn't feel like hacking into the keypad locking my door shut they knew I wanted to be left alone. That night I put on my nightclothes and unlocked my door when I went to get a drink of water forgetting to lock it back after I went to bed and had said good night to everyone. That night Dr J called and we had a long conversation starting at midnight lasting till one in the morning.  
  
When Dr J signed off I got into my bed and cried partly because I was upset about what Dr J had told me and because my back was bleeding again and hurt. No one knew I was hurt there it was an old wound that I had opened up. I went into a dazed state as my back began to bleed badly. The others heard and came to see what was wrong. Xamick went back to bed knowing this was something the pilots needed to comfort me for she knew it had to do with the war and there was nothing she could do. Trowa sat beside me on the bed and so did Heero and Duo. Quatre and Wufei stood. The pilots tried to calm me and they noticed my back wound and didn't say anything. I cried myself back to sleep. Everyone knew it was unusual for me to cry so no one was going to say anything to me.  
  
I woke up at 5 the next morning and got a granola bar and sat at the kitchen table as the others woke even Xamick was up on her own (because Duo had been noisy this morning actually.) There was an awkward silence between all of us. I was the first to speak. "I'm leaving the team." At this every one of the pilots looked up at me wide eyed. How could I could I be leaving the Gundam team? They didn't understand. "Why?" Quatre asked softly and sadly. "It's my orders and Xamick is to be taken to Dr J by Heero now so she can have some training and a place to stay without getting into trouble with OZ" at that I got up and walked out every ones jaws were about to fall off. I went to my room I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes but I held them back. No one followed me. I locked myself up in my room. Now everyone knew why I had been so upset last night. Now everyone understood. I pulled out a duffel bad and packed all my things into them. I picked it up and without saying goodbye to anyone I slipped out the door and into the woods and let my tears come. I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked I guess I would go back to Stafford and just stay locked up in my house so OZ didn't come looking for me. My eyes were blood shot from crying and I still cried. This was one of the few things that could make me cry. Why was I kicked off the team? I asked myself and then I answered myself. Because you destroyed your Gundam that's why. I walked as the sun began to come up I looked at my watch the one I had worn because I was a Gundam pilot but I wasn't going to get rid of it just yet. It was 7:37 AM time sure does go by fast when you're upset.  
  
I walked out onto a main road in a small town. No one bothered me and I didn't bother them. I kept walking straight out of the town. Eventually as night fell I came to a city I walked back in some allies. When I came to a dumpster I thought about throwing away my weapons but decided against it for the time. I liked cities because it was easy to hijack a car and that's what I did. I drove to Stafford and left the car at my old middle school from there I took my duffel bag and jogged the long jog home. I unlocked the door and stepped inside with a sigh. I put my duffel bag down and took off my weapons I went and changed into my pajamas so I would be comfortable. I went back downstairs to the office. I got on the computer and logged on the Internet on my old SN the one I used when I had a normal life. I had a normal life now and had to get used to it. I looked at my buddy list Xamick was on. I didn't say anything to her I just went and got me a bowl of cereal to eat and sat back down that's when she IMed me.  
  
  
  
Xamickk- Hey Lorim!  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- hi  
  
  
  
Xamickk- Listen I'm sorry about what happened are you gonna be ok?  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- No.  
  
  
  
Xamickk- then you're mad at me  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- I never said that Xamick you know I don't get mad at u  
  
  
  
Xamickk- Ok.  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- Life is cruel Xamick and mine is just a bit crueler then yours I can deal so leave it be  
  
  
  
Xamickk- Ok. The guys are here they want to talk to you  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- I don't want to talk to them.  
  
  
  
Xamickk- are u mad at them?  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- No. I just want to be left alone  
  
  
  
And before Xamick could say anything I put up an away message reading "I'll be back in a second I hope but I am a bit mad so leave me alone!" I got up and took my bowl of cereal to the basement and watched TV while I ate. When I finished I went and checked my messages. I had quiet a few from Xamick and she had signed off. Two of my friends both named Chris were on normally I would love talking to them but not today.  
  
I put my away message back up. I went out side and began to shoot hoops. I began to think about the past again. Like I always had when I lived a normal life. All the kids on the street were out playing but not with me. They thought it was weird I had just been gone for so long and disappeared. That was fine with me. I didn't need anybody I didn't need the Gundam pilots or Xamick I was fine. Wasn't I? No I wasn't I needed the war I needed something to do. My portable phone sitting near me outside rang and I picked it up as I began to go get the mail "Hello" I said in an almost sweet voice. "Hey" said the voice of Quatre followed by 5 other voices. "What do you guys want" I asked harshly. "Just to check on you, you left without saying anything to us and said you wanted to be left alone on the Internet." Xamick said. I sighed I knew she understood she always did. "So are you going back to Rodney?" she questioned. "NO, never everyone there knows I have something to do with the war plus" I paused "plus I don't want to deal with that crap again." I said I knew Xamick understood everything I was saying. "Have you called anyone we know yet" she asked. "No" I replied "I'm not sure if I want to. I miss going to school because of track and my friends but it's to public there and everyone even my friends would act afraid of me now. Even the kids on my street won't talk to me now."  
  
"You don't sound very happy living a normal life" snickered Duo "Shut up Duo because I hate a normal life" I said. I was back inside standing at the counter in the kitchen and began to go through mail. "Well well well" I said "what?" Xamick asked. "Well I have a letter from OZ trying to recruit me and a letter from Paul my ex I figure there bombs" I held them up to the light "but there not." "Interesting" spoke Heero. I laid the letter down I would open them later and I began to wash counters and I spoke into the phone once again "I have to go you guys I have some cleaning to do" at this Duo laughed at me actually cleaning Xamick and the others said bye "shut up Duo" and with that I hung up with a sigh. Couldn't they just leave me alone for a little while? I began to work on cleaning up the kitchen until the sun went down.  
  
About 11 at night I went up and dressed then crawled into a bed for once it was my bed. That was good right. No it wasn't it felt weird to say I was home. It took me almost an hour before my body relaxed and I fell asleep. I woke later that night actually morning at 2am to the sounds of battle at a near by base. I stood up and walked sleepily downstairs. I looked out the window everyone on the street was outside trying to watch the battle. I to walked out onto my front porch it was cold winter was here to stay I slipped on my red jacket as I went out. I watched the battle knowing Xamick was not there but the others were. I walked back inside and decided to get me some breakfast. I made myself a bagel and sat down in the kitchen eating. I listened to the familiar sounds of battle nearby.  
  
I walked down to my basement after eating and punched in some numbers on my keypad. A secret door opened and I walked in. It was my old hanger. I took my throwing knives guns and everything and put them in a small box I took them to the storage room and left them. I didn't need them anymore. I went into a lounge area in my hanger or lab as I half the time called it. I sat down on the couch. I was so tired that I feel asleep on the couch my jacket still on. She woke up to one of her computers beeping she got up and answered it. It was a letter from Xamick. She said she hated Dr J and at this I had to laugh. No one really liked Dr J. She said they trained her to hard that was life though. I signed off and went back to the couch and fell back to sleep.  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me lightly telling me to wake up. I hadn't known how long I had slept until I opened my eyes to see the pilots. "You do know its almost 1 in the afternoon right." Spoke Trowa. I shook my head on rubbing my eyes wondering why I had slept so late. "What are you guys doing here" I asked still trying wake up. "We were in the near by battle and thought we'd come see you" said Quatre but I didn't reply just stood up and walked up to the kitchen and looked outside. They knew what I was thinking. "Were sorry you know" said Quatre and I turned around to face him "It's not your fault so don't worry about it" I smiled it wasn't a real smile and they knew I was acting but I didn't care. I acted happy like nothing was wrong. We all just hung around the house I was out on the boat most the day. Taking care of a 24-foot boat with a full cabin wasn't easy. I worked all day while listening to the radio no one bothered me. I knew they would stay until they had a mission trying to get me to open up to them but I wasn't planning to. As it began to turn to night I changed back into my nightclothes. I stayed in my basement watching the big screen TV. One of them was always in the room or outside with me, keeping and eye on me. I watched movies all night until after they had all gone to bed. I slipped on my jacket and went outside I spread out a blanket in the middle of my yard and sat down on it. I sat and watched the stars, there was a meteor shower tonight and I loved them.  
  
The guys walked up beside me and they to watched not saying a word. It was cold out but I didn't care. I laid back and watched the stars they sat beside me and watched in silence. I fell asleep around 4am with a fever that I had had for a while and hadn't known and still didn't know. I had been cleaning and acting normal not noticing how tired my body felt. The guy picked me up and slid off my jacket laying me in bed covering me up thinking I was just tired. They shook me awake around 11am they figured out that I was sick when I began coughing in my sleep. I opened my eyes slightly. "Why are you guys waking me up?" I questioned. They weren't sure if I was sick and I knew I was but I was going to make sure they didn't know. "Are you sick you keep coughing in your sleep and it's late again?" asked Wufei "I'm fine it's become normal for me now to sleep in." They gave up. The next couple of days we all sat around talked and played some basketball and stuff like that.  
  
Then they got a mission. "Were going on a mission and your coming to help us if you want to or not I know you want to plus Dr J doesn't know so we can't let him know." Spoke Duo in his usual happy mood. "OK" is all I said and we left. Our mission was to get into an OZ base and get some information out of the main computers. We got in and got the information. But as we came out we were under heavy fire. We were all shooting our guns and reloading. Quatre got himself into some trouble and was stuck. "You need help Quatre?" asked Heero. "No I'm ok" replied Quatre. "Heero I'm the one who needs help" I spoke weakly. I was sweating and I felt very sick. I passed out cold onto the ground.  
  
I opened my eyes and the pilots were sitting around I was on the couch in my basement and Ira was there to. "So your finally awake" she said. I didn't reply. "You've got pneumonia so I'm leaving you some medicines I have to leave and I should take you to a hospital but I think you'll be ok" I just nodded as she spoke "Your to stay in bed for a week" She said goodbye to everyone and left. One week in bed! There was no I way I was staying one week in bed. "Dr J knows" Heero said. I knew he meant Dr j found out the whole thing and him and probably Xamick would be in at any minute. "I'll be on the internet" I got up and walked up to the computer and sat down. Xamick was on we got to talking.  
  
  
  
Xamickk- Hey I heard what happened  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- yeah  
  
  
  
Xamickk- Were on the way to see you now  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- I know  
  
  
  
Xamickk- You OK Lorim?  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- No.  
  
  
  
Xamickk- I'll leave you alone then.  
  
  
  
Gungurl55- if you want to brb.  
  
I ran to the window OZ pulled into my driveway all my neighbors came out to see what all the commotion was. Not caring that I was sick. The Gundam pilots and I went outside. A battle began between OZ and us. A limo pulled up and Xamick stepped out with a gun. She shot at OZ soldiers along with us she killed some, which surprised me. I felt so sick and hot but I didn't care. My face was covered in sweat my fever went up but I couldn't leave my friends. A bullet was about to hit me I didn't see it coming Duo did. He jumped and pushed me out of the way both of us landing on the ground. "Go get yourself in bed" He said in pain. "No you…" I stopped and got up and slipped inside listening I understood. I sat on the couch in the basement with a first aid box. I sat until the shots stopped and 7 people walked in. I handed the box to Duo and he began to fix himself up and I stood up and started to walk upstairs ignoring Dr J. I went up to the upstairs bathroom the only nice one in the house and sat on the floor by the toilet. I flipped the toilet seat up and puked into the toilet. I puked for a long time. I sat and puked for almost an hour. I was sweating my stomach still felt sick but I had stopped puking. Being sick was miserable and I hadn't been sick in years. I went down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. My face was pale and I looked so sad. All because I was sick. Everyone looked up as I entered the kitchen I ignored them. I went up to my room got in bed and pulled the covers over my head. Xamick came in she was silent. "Are u going to go see your family?" I asked I knew it was Xamick. "No. But I want to." She replied. I just nodded. The others came up a bit later to see me but I refused to talk to Dr J or about the wars. They finally got the message and went to go get dinner for themselves. I stayed in bed for the next week until I was better but Dr j and the others still stayed they said they "wanted to make sure I was completely better" 


	7. Bennett and Brett find out...

Ch. 7 of the 6th Gundam pilot  
  
* I hope u guys liked my last chapter  
  
* It's a bit confusing so if u get confused IM me on animegurl55 and I'll get u out of ur confused state  
  
* Umm yeah I am gonna need 5 reviews to post the next cahppy alright? Ok then onto the story  
  
* Ok sorry I know this is short but yeah sorry.  
  
  
  
I snuck out of the house late at night about midnight. The pilots Dr J and Xamick were still staying with me. I wasn't sick anymore and was thankful for that. I wasn't on a mission because I was a Gundam pilot cause I wasn't anymore. I gave myself this mission. I snuck down a path through some woods the path was about a mile. The mile through the woods was up and down hills. Small one though there were large ones nearby. At the end of the path you came to a creek. I waded into the creek and went upstream about another mile. I snuck through the woods not on a path and got to an OZ base. I was going to set people free from the prison cells on the base. I snuck onto the base no problem but as I was opening the cells I go caught I pulled out my gun and began to shoot while the prisoners ran I had given them a map to a safe house. Once they were out I ran getting shot in the arm and I ignored it, it was easy to ignore I don't know why but it was. I ran outside and into the woods they followed. I had a few shot wounds as I ran through the creek they had dogs trying to find my scent and they found me and followed me on land. When I got to where the path was I went up the path the first part of it was steep. I ran and ran hard becoming out of breath. I kept running as fast as I could. I lost them finally.  
  
I ran inside it was 3am. I ran into the kitchen and could not go anymore and collapsed to my knees breathing hard. Everyone was by my side at once. I was breathing hard. Harder then usual. They all asked if I was ok they kept asking me questions finally I got mad and yelled. "I'm fine already just leave me alone why should you guys care your Gundam pilots!" at that I got up and went to the hanger and began to work on my Gundam. Everyone had come after me and didn't believe it. I had destroyed my Gundam but they didn't know all that time I was sick I kept sneaking down here to recreate me Gundam. I opened the cockpit and pulled out a bunch of disks and put in new I put in my newest cockpit system. Zero2 it was much harder to control and I doubted that neither Heero nor I can pilot it but I would still try. I jumped down and sat down at a console in front of my Gundam. It looked like the inside of the main room on an OZ base. There were more consoles then you could imagine. There was a small swivel chair but I didn't sit down. I kept going to all different consoles and typing many things. I was emotionless again.  
  
I left the console a few minutes later and went to the storage room and began to work with the ammo. Eventually I came out of there. I went upstairs to my room and put on and orange bikini bathing suit with light blue shorts. When I walked down to the kitchen and put on socks and old tennis shoes everyone looked at me oddly. "What?" "Why are you dressed like that?" asked Wufei, "maybe because I can be, no actually I am going down to a creek and going swimming I need a break." "I want t come!" called Xamick. "No." I said sternly. "Its to far you'll start complaining and it's a creek and u can't see the bottom and there are snakes down there". "I'm not scared of snakes though," she stated. "Oz is probably looking down there for me and your to weak" I said, "but I'm not weak anymore" she said though she didn't know she still was weak. "Punch me" I said sternly. "What? No I don't hit you anymore I'm done sparing with you" she said. "Hit me as hard as you can and we'll see if you're strong" she sighed and threw a punch. I caught it with a swift move to the side grabbing her wrist I kneed her in the side then took her legs out twisting her wrist and putting her on the ground it was obvious she was in pain and she didn't pad out. "Pad out." "What does that mean?" she moaned. I let go "it means hit the floor to let me know you give in. and also that was an easy move remember you've never gotten me but 2ce in the nose and those weren't on purpose Xamick, your still weak."  
  
I turned and began to walk away and as I was about to open the door she got mad and nearly yelled at me. "To think I ever called you a friend." I turned around and replied "and we still are friends you just need to learn to stay out of my way before you knew my secret you knew when to stay out of the way but not anymore" I turned and walked out. I knew I had just made her sad and I was sad to. She stepped out onto the back deck as I was walking through my yard. "Lorim I'm sorry please forgive me come back" I didn't reply and just kept walking. Xamick went back inside and I knew she went to cry and the pilots probably thought I was rude for hurting my best friend.  
  
When I returned a few hours later Xamick was still upstairs crying and I sighed as I got a diluted Gatorade from the back fridge. The pilots heard me come in and came down and glared at me they knew they didn't need to say anything. "How could you do such a thing to her?" asked Quatre then walked off. "That was mean Lauren" said Duo they only called me by my real name when they were seriously mad at me and I nearly choked and spit out my Gatorade when they said my real name. Duo walked off. "God sorry already" I said "Tell Xamick sorry" said Trowa. "I have nothing to say to Courtney" I went and got online ignoring everyone's rudeness towards me. "AAAHHHH!" I said when I got on and everyone including Xamick came running. I didn't even notice them "Brett I'm gonna kill you and Bennett as soon as I get out of this war I swear I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled. "Why are you talking about Brett and Bennett Lorim" Asked Xamick. "Because they wrote me an email and I'm gonna kill them both! And I'm gonna kill them now!"  
  
"Why?" asked Xamick. "Because they know! They know my secret god dang it why does Bennett have to be so smart, god dang it god dang it god dang it now I have to kill them!" "NO!" I sat down and almost began to cry I felt like I could. "You can't. You know Brett and me Bennett and me you know what I mean. NNNNOOOO you can't kill them!" I sighed heavily as tears swelled in my eyes. "I know and there my friends and," I smirked "what will I do without being able to fight with Brett about zoids." At this we both laughed at me and Brett fighting. I sighed. "If you to teach Brett, The impossible, a way to keep his mouth shut then were ok I we are talking about Brett" "I'll do it!" Xamick went to her laptop and begin typing. "You know now Bennett can hack god why me," I said "Listen have them come here and We can transport them to a safe house but don't tell them our plan." Xamick nodded and went to work. 


	8. Getting mad with a lost memory.

OK yeah let me write I'll do my rambling at the end  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xamick and I sat in the hanger sparing she attempted to get at me and I sat there blocking. It was a good work out for both of us. The other pilots were spread out throughout the house. I was back on the Gundam team in everyone's eyes but Dr J's. Wufei walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. Xamick stopped and we bowed out and I turned to Wufei and we bowed and stepped onto some mats. We began to spar and I messed up and he threw me to the ground really hard and he didn't mean to and I moaned and I laid still in a lot of pain. Wufei ran and got the others and they came to see what had happened. Everyone crowded around me. I sat up and they all let out the breath cause I hadn't moved for about 10 minutes. "Wufei you got to learn to be more careful" The door bell ring and I got up and walked upstairs and opened the door to see Brett and Bennett I let them in and called Xamick.  
  
All four of us were smiling until The 5 other Gundam pilots entered then I kept a straight face. I looked at Xamick she knew what to do "good luck" I said and then couldn't help it Xamick and me started to giggle. We were laughing about Xamick's task of teaching Brett to keep his mouth shut everyone gave us weird looks. "I'm gonna go get the heating pad my back hurts" I said trying not to laugh again glancing at Wufei and the others still giving us weird looks. I went down into the hanger and started to work on my Gundam when Xamick came in with the 2 boys showing them around. "That Gundam is well built with a good design to it" Spoke Bennett I wasn't facing him. That was probably a good thing cause I rolled my eyes. I kept working. Xamick called me down and I climbed down more like jumped down from my cockpit. Brett and Bennett just stared at me. I wasn't much liked in school and they didn't think I was a pilot but now they believed it.  
  
"What no offense but I'm a little busy this frigin Gundam become a pain in the butt after awhile." "Well Wufei's looking for you he wants to make sure your ok" Xamick spoke. "What did you get beat up or sometin" asked Brett. "yeah Wufei threw me down really hard Xamick when you see him just tell him I'm fine. Oh and you have to get these 2 to a safe house on your own." "Wait I can't I have a mission tonight by Dr J." She said "I have a mission to" "yeah but yours isn't from Dr J" "That's because" I stopped and got upset. "I'll be at the shooting range if I'm needed" I felt like I could cry. I walked off to the shooting room and pulled out a rifle. I loaded it and shot. Bulls eye. Next target. Reload. Aim. Shoot. Bulls eyes. New target. I kept repeating my steps and Xamick Brett and Bennett walked in they had there shooting glasses/goggles and ear pieces on/in. I kept shooting. After about 50 shots I went and got my targets. All bulls eye. Bennett and Brett didn't believe it. I pulled out a black powder and shot that. Bulls eye. Clean. Reload. Shot. New target. Clean. Reload. I did another 50 shots all with bulls eyes then put my guns away.  
  
"Lorim I'm sorry I forgot please forgive me" Xamick said. I looked her in the eyes and spoke my mind. "Because Dr J is training you, you think your stronger then me. Because you're on the team and I'm off doesn't make you a true Gundam pilot. And another thing because your missions come from the scientist and mine don't doesn't make you more experienced and make you have higher authority." The guys were shocked at my attitude towards Xamick. My eyes began to become sad "You don't know how it feels to work for something all your life and be on a team all your life and then be kicked off and have your best friend take your position so why don't you just leave me alone." I went up to the kitchen and sat down at the counter and leaned on it I knew Xamick and the guys had followed. "Computer counter screen" I said and a screen came up. "Training files" I spoke "Now print just my training status please and screen down" the screen disappeared and a paper appeared.  
  
I handed them to Xamick and walked on if she read those papers she might understand. I went to my Gundam and turned it off I left a note saying I would be in space if they needed me. I flew off into space. But Oz attacked me once out of the atmosphere. I turned on my new cockpit system and it took over me. Epyon threw me into the earth's atmosphere. I crashed down in the US, I landed somewhere near CA. My Gundam was just a bunch of metal in a crater now. I was found by a bunch of Gorillas and when I woke I woke in restraints I didn't remember my name I didn't remember anything but being in some cockpit of a mobile suits. I moaned there was a sharp pain on my right side, I had broken my ribs.  
  
A man came over and undid my restraints. He told me I could stay and work with them. He explained how they had found me. "I'm commander Keith what's your name anyways kid?" I shrugged I didn't have a clue. "You look like a Michelle (cough cough to those who know me) to me" He said. "K" was all I said. He introduced me to everyone on the small base. Over time I traveled with them fighting and helping people through a war. We went to a small country place called Stafford. I learned it was in Virginia. They sent me to the store to get a few things.  
  
Someone came up to me actually 4 people. A girl and 3 boys. The girl spoke "Lorim is that you" "Who are you" I said. "You don't remember" I didn't like this so I ran and ran by foot all the way back to the base and they followed and I stood behind the commander and the rest of my friends at the camp stood with me. I felt like a little kid. "Give us the girl" the girl of the group of 4 said. I was the only girl on the gorilla team and that was fine with me. I hadn't ever minded. "Why should I" said Keith. "She's our friend we've been searching for her for months." I felt like the voice was familiar and I stepped up and when my commander told me to stay back I didn't listen I walked up to her. "What's my name?" I asked cautiously. "Lauren Michelle Stover but we call you Lori and Lorim there your nicknames and your codenames." I knew she was right I don't know how, but the words made my head hurt and I passed out and dropped to the ground.  
  
I woke up a bit later dizzy with everything blurry. I could tell I was in the medical tent and that both sides of my now known 2 lives. I gave a small moan and sat up. "Why did you pass out" Commander Keith asked me. "Because I had a flash back they are my friends" He knew I was talking about the 4. " I don't remember much but they can be trusted. "So will you come back home to your home with us" All of a sudden I had all my memory and I looked at the girl, Xamick, "Why should I Xamick you're the whole reason I lost my memory" she sighed. "So you remember, I'm really sorry Lorim" I looked her in the eyes "Guess what sorry isn't good enough. You're the reason I'm not a Gundam pilot anymore." When I said I was an ex Gundam pilot my commander freaked.  
  
I stood up. "I'm out of here I'm going to go find myself a new home and start over again." "NO Lorim please don't" Xamick said. I was about to cry when I spoke and you could tell by my shaky voice and my blood shot eyes. "Why shouldn't I go Xamick were not friends anymore. I'm going to my home and I am going to get my Gundam shipped to me by Howard and I'm going to work on my Gundam and live my life the way I want to with or without Dr J".  
  
At that I walked out and walked back home and into the front door with Duo, Brett, Bennett, and Xamick on my heals. The other pilots were amazed to see me walk in. "counter screen up!" I said to my computer and the screen popped up. I typed in a message and sent it to Howard. "Screen down" I spoke and the screen went down. I looked at Xamick. "Xamick I do hope your happy because I am still mad at you I know it was 4 months ago when we started fighting but I am still mad." "I'm sorry Lorim I know I screwed this up." "Your right you did now if you'll excuse me I have some things to go straighten out. I have to go put my life back together and find a school to go to." I went up to my room and pulled up the screen hooked to my main computer system. I began to type. Xamick came in with the other pilots "I thought you weren't going back to school because you hate them so much" Xamick said. "Well people talking trash about me and trying to beat me up and me letting them so I don't get kicked out of school can't be any worse then this.  
  
"You guys shouldn't be fighting" said Heero. I just kept typing. I turned around to face them. "You guys just don't get it, my life is screwed over. I don't have enough time to piece it back together again. Its start over or spend my life piecing my original life back together." They left I made us all dinner and we ate in silence. We all went to bed around 10 everyone was asleep by 11. That's when I began to sob. I was so confused and lost what was I going to do. Xamick wasn't there her and Duo had taken Brett and Bennett to a safe house. I knew the other pilots knew I was crying but left me alone.  
  
The next morning I ate a little bit and sat in my room with the cot out using it as a desk with papers spread out all around her she heard Xamick and duo come back in. Heero popped his head in. "What's with all the papers" he asked. "Well I'm applying for college's." At that he left me alone to fill out tons of papers for each college. I was applying for mostly technology colleges it was her best area. I got frustrated after hours locked up in my room and went down stairs when there was a loud thud. I found Duo and Wufei fighting again. "Can you guys please keep it quiet I have over 100 forms to fill out!" They look up "sorry" Wufei and Duo said in unison. My temper had become shorter since the "accident". I went back upstairs. That night I finished the forms and sent them out. I hadn't eaten all day except a granola bar for breakfast.  
  
I looked at my watch, which I always wore and it almost never came off. It was midnight! I sighed heavily. I crawled under my covers in bed and went to sleep. I woke up at 6 the next morning and everyone was already up and dressed and wide awake while I was still in my nightclothes and my eyes were barely open. "How could you sleep??" asked duo. "What do you mean??" I questioned. There is a near by base bombing this morning." "Oh yeah I live really close to a base and I'm used to sleeping through it but Xamick isn't cause she doesn't live close enough to get sued to it." I spoke tiredly. "But I'm surprised your up Xamick" I grinned. "It's Saturday and you normally don't wake up until 10 on Saturdays unless you fell asleep in the basement and your sisters wake you up." "Yeah well those bombings are like my sisters" she said, I had to grin.  
  
I yawned and went into the office and got on the Internet. No one was on as usual. I checked my mail and I had an email from Chris and smiled read it I wrote him back then signed off. I walked back into the kitchen "Any mail" asked Xamick. "Of course" I said "So he wrote you" she said "He always writes when he has time in the morning" "ah ha" said Xamick the guys were staring at us wondering what we were talking about and we just acted normal cause we were. I sat down at the counter and gave another yawn. "But that's not my Gundam pilot email so no telling how many emails I have from Howard and the Doctors and everything." I said, "This is true" Xamick said. I liked having another girl to talk to. I wasn't mad at her anymore I think I was partly but for the most part wasn't.  
  
Quannaco began to bomb again and I said aloud "Shut up already we know you like practicing your bombing but come on its to early!" I sighed heavily. Duo raised an eyebrow at me. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes I normally liked morning but this morning I don't know what my problem was. I went into the dinning room where a piano sat. I sat down at it and began to play many different tunes from various books everyone came in they enjoyed it and so did I, I always did. Once I finished I went to my laptop and got myself a mission I put on a bulletproof vest and took a gun. I attacked an OZ base killed as many as I could and got out.  
  
When I came back everyone looked at me my face was pale and I collapsed into a chair. They went back to what they were doing trying to act like nothing had happened. I slipped off the vest from under my shirt. I knew the impact from a gun had broken my ribs. I went up stairs and "taped" myself up. This made me sit and stand taller then I ever did but I would have to stay this way and keep my ribs in place until they were healed. I went to bed and slept only an hour or so until everything became to quiet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
OK I'd like to tell u a little bit about me being mad in this fic and getting mad at Xamick (which is unusual). Its all because I was and still am having a very bad week. So I kinda got my anger out in this fic instead of skinning up my knuckles. And umm yeah. 


	9. Feeling like i'm going to go crazy.

Notes:  
  
-Umm umm yeah ok I know my last chapter was kind of weird at the ending but here goes the next so here we go I'll do rambling after the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next couple of days I just sat around the house not doing much, most the time I was uncomfortable because of my ribs being broken. I never even worked on my gundam. One day I went out to get the mail and newspaper. I walked back down the drive way and halfway down as I was looking through the mail you could hear a loud happy scream immediately Duo Trowa Quatre and the others appeared in the doorway. I completely forgot about my broken ribs and set the mail and newspaper on the ground except for one letter and I started doing round offs and flips and all kinds of old routines I used to do a lot all the way down the driveway. The others just stared at me as I picked up the papers and ran inside and threw them on the counter. No one said a word they were a bit scared at the moment.  
  
What could make me so happy, they were wondering. Then a sharp pain went through my side like a bullet and I remembered my ribs and settled down. My eyes became blood shot red at the pain and when I was finally calmed down Quatre decided to be the first one to speak up. "Why are you so happy?" He asked softly. "Because I'm going to college! I'm going to college I'm going to college!" I kept repeating myself. "You're leaving?" Xamick asked sadly. I calmed down "Xamick I'm sorry but I can't try to beat OZ with a broken up rib cage. And I can't really sit around here all day. I need some time on my own I promise I'll drop my courses after a little while ok" Xamick still got upset and left. Everyone else just stared at me amazed. I started to feel uncomfortable and went up to my room.  
  
I got a big duffel bag and began to pack my stuff into them. I had gotten into the college I really wanted to be in. I was happy but why couldn't anyone be happy for me. Now I felt really bad about it. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I grabbed my stuff and slung it over my shoulder. I left without saying goodbye. I took my motorcycle to the college. I got my information, I went to my dorm and unpacked I had a dorm to myself I was thankful for that.  
  
The next week I went through my classes finding them all not hard but not easy. I didn't make many friends. To be exact I didn't make any friends at all. Everyone even the teacher's thought I was just too young to be at the school. One day we were called to an assembly. We all filed into the auditorium. As the head of school came onto the stage he had an OZ soldier with him. He began to speak "Now if you'll all be quiet I'd like to begin. We have guests among us today, OZ soldiers. They are to be treated as our guests and treated properly. They seem to think that there is someone at this school that they are looking for and I have allowed them to go ahead and search the dorm." He said. Everyone gave a small moan. He said a few other things and dismissed us.  
  
On the way back to my room I stayed in the shadows away from OZ. When I got back to my room I had run to fast. I sat down at my laptop and held my rib with one hand and typed with the other. "Come on pick up" I whispered to myself and gave up trying to contact the other pilots there was a knock on the door OZ had come to search my dorm now. "Just a minute" I called sounding natural as I stuffed everything into my duffel bag. They heard this and broke down the door and shot at me. I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. With my duffel bag in hand I sprinted many soldiers were following me everyone was staring at me all the civilians as the OZ troops called, "Get that gundam pilot quick". I ran fast as I could jumping on my motorcycle and driving off. I drove for two das straight without eating or sleeping just riding non-stop. When I got back I opened the front door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
I dropped my bad and then dropped to my knees the pilots (including Xamick now) ran to me. Heero picked me up and laid me in my bed. "OZ is coming" I whispered tiredly they nodded their heads and I closed my eyes falling asleep. I woke up later. I walked downstairs sleepily. Great I thought I slept in my clothes. Oh well. I walked into the kitchen where everyone looked up at me surprised I was up. Quatre handed me a bowl of cereal. I ate it and didn't feel hungry anymore. They said I should eat more but I didn't. I went back upstairs I felt sick. I crawled in bed and pulled the covers over my head. I feel back asleep.  
  
When I woke up that evening I was awoken by the sound of a knock on my door. Everyone had been quiet all day to let me asleep. "Come in" I called. Xamick and the others walked in. They said OZ had come by and attacked and was surprised I slept through it. Trowa put the back of his hand to my forehead. "No wonder you slept through all that noise" He said, "You have a high fever". I moaned this was not my year this war I hated it, I liked the other wars I didn't mind them, I could handle them they weren't miserable like this, I didn't get sick, I didn't have friends involved, I didn't brake many bones. The gundam pilots left me to sleep but I didn't sleep I went to my punching bag and began to hit it not caring if I hit it the wrong or right way (Yes there is a wrong and right was to punch if you did not know it). I hit until my energy was gone, I punched until I had let my anger and sorrow out, I hit until my knuckles were red and beginning to bleed.  
  
I went to the bathroom it was midnight. My eyes were blood shot I didn't feel good. I turned on hot water and stuck my knuckles under it then I cleaned them painfully with peroxide. (If you do not know what peroxide is which I hope you do please let me know and I'll explain it to you.) I wrapped my knuckles with a gauze. As I began to wrap my other knuckles the pilots appeared all but Xamick who had gone to sleep. No one said a word though they wanted to. "Just leave me alone" I said with anger. "You need to get some rest," Heero said in his usual tone. I pushed pass them and went to work on my gundam I didn't care about my ribs or knuckles I just wanted to do something to keep my mind off my troubles.  
  
I worked hard until morning. Then I got up and went outside. I told everyone I would be back. I walked out side and started to sprint crossing over into Roseville. I was doing a nice jog and began to think about the old wars and I had a flash back  
  
* Begin Flashback *  
  
I was at a safe house me and the other pilots sat around. We were all smiling even Heero. We were playing all kinds of stupid games and it was fun. We were relaxing waiting on our missions. We could have fun. Duo was the funniest of all. We played bored games and kid games and well all kinds of stuff. Then Heero got a mission then Quatre. Then one by one we got missions but we didn't mind because we were all happy.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
I arrived back home and walked in. I found Dr J talking to the other pilots and introducing them to some knew pilots that weren't gundam pilots but were highly skilled and had advanced mobile suits to help them fight. I ignored him being there I personally didn't care. But when I walked by him to go downstairs her stopped me. "Hello Lori" he said "Hey J" I said knowing calling him J would make him mad. " You know your not to call me that" He spoke harshly. "Yeah and you put me off the team so I can say what I want now if you'll excuse me I have to rewrap my knuckles and go work on my gundam." At the word gundam he looked at me suspiciously he thought I was lying. But did I care. No I didn't I just wanted to be left alone and it showed. I walked down to my gundam and sat in the cockpit. I felt sick again. I still had a fever and my ribs and knuckles hurt but I chose to ignore it all.  
  
I suddenly jumped down from my cockpit ran out of the hanger up the stairs through the kitchen down the hall up another flight of stairs down the hall to my bathroom and puked. I didn't puke because I was sick I puked because I was upset. I walked into my room and put my gun away I walked down stairs. I walked up to Xamick not caring about the others. "Xamick I'm sorry," I said and I began to walk towards the front door. "What do you mean" I didn't answer just walked out the front door. The other pilots knew what I was going to do and as I shut the door I could hear all of them running to grab their guns and weapons and come after me.  
  
walked and grabbed my motorcycle I sped off. It would take awhile for the other pilots to catch up with me. I rode to an OZ base. I went to Trieze. He was surprised to see me coming to him. "I give," I said. With that he pulled out his gun I had hoped he wouldn't do it this way but he was going to. He shot me in the ribs and stomach then in the shoulder. I collapsed to the ground someone busted down the door and I black out.  
  
  
  
I woke up, days later. I didn't know where I was or what day it was or anything. I just remembered going to OZ last. I opened my eyes. A hospital my worst nightmare. My entire body ached. How badly had I been beat? Was I beat more? I didn't know I wanted to know but yet I didn't I could also tell that I had on restraints. I had probably had a seizure or something. The room looked familiar then it hit me I knew what hospital I was in. Potomac Hospital I knew the place so well. Quatre's sister Ira came over and undid the restraints on me. She told me not to sit up and to wait just a minute.  
  
I waited a few moments and the pilots came in. I wondered how long had they been waiting for me. Xamick looked happy and so did duo as usual, Heero had his normal expression on and Trowa and Quatre looked concerned. Right away I asked, "What happened why do I hurt so much!" "Because you can be an idiot" Heero said. If it hadn't been that I was weak I would of hit him as hard as I could. Ira said I could go home. I was put to bed rest though. I didn't mind for once. I had to be pushed in a wheel chair out to the truck. Then when we got home I had to be carried up to my room because I was half asleep and I was too weak to walk. I was glad for once Wufei knew to shut up about Women being weak.  
  
I rested in bed for the next few days. I was bored out of my mind and was beginning to regain my strength. One morning I woke up earlier then everyone else. I got up out of bed even though I wasn't supposed to. I went downstairs and went down into the hanger. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling about the day that woke me up. I began to work on my gundam taking it easy. No one so far had said anything about what I did. I knew they understood how miserable I felt and left me alone. As I was thinking this the doorbell rang I looked at my watch 4:30 AM, who would be here at this hour. Then it hit me Dr J. I walked up and unlocked the door and let him in I knew he was trying to make me feel worse.  
  
The pilots heard the door and came down the new recruits had come with Dr J. I went back to my hanger without a word. A few minutes later everyone came down. I knew the pilots wanted to drag me back up to my room because I needed rest but they didn't bother. Heero spoke first "Come down here we have to talk" he said. "No." that was all my reply was and I just kept working in my cockpit. Then Xamick spoke "Come off it Lorim". I looked at her. "Why should I you guys don't matter to me. To me the god for saken war is over." I spoke harshly and went back to work, I was still upset about a lot of things. To much was on my mind. After awhile of trying to get me to come down they gave up. I worked the rest of the day and when I finally went upstairs to get something to eat around 10PM there was no one. I walked upstairs no one. I walked outside. No one was to be found. I found this strange but didn't let it get to me. I went back inside and fixed me a normal dinner. I ate it and got online. A bunch of people were on and I began chatting. I acted like everything was normal until AOL said "You've got mail" I opened up the mail and it was from the recruits. This was really strange. This was my normal life private email address. They didn't have it. I read the email it wrote.  
  
Dear Lori,  
  
We the new recruits and gundam pilots along with Xamick are about to enter a battle. We write you this letter on behalf of us all here. This battle will be the final battle we hope. But it will be hard and we may not come back. Xamick requests that if she dies that you tell her family and friends goodbye for her. Heero requests that in his death that you wipe out files talking about him and all of us pilots we don't want to become heroes. Duo said to make sure Hilde finds out if he dies. Quatre ask that the Winner Corporation be handed to you and to say goodbye to the macqunacs. (excuse the spelling I can't remember how to spell it.) Wufei has nothing to say. Trowa requests that you say goodbye to Catherine for him. We must all go now. We will probably not see you again until our after lives.  
  
Take Care,  
  
Everyone  
  
Tears began to well up in my eyes as I read the letter. They were trying to end the war and I wouldn't listen to them this was my fault. I signed off AOL quickly. I ran up to my room and turned on the TV they were talking about the battle and showing pictures I watched as I hacked getting more info on the on going battle I had to know what was going on. I wanted Xamick now. I wanted to be normal if things were normal again I could stop wishing that there was another war. I couldn't take this much longer. Why couldn't it just stop? Why couldn't I be happy? I just sat and waited. The night was long the day longer and the battle still went one. Second after second, minute after minute, Hour after hour, time moved slowly. I watched with wide eyes. I couldn't pilot my gundam I was still to weak and I knew I would to die if I went out there. I just sat and waited locked up in my room I had over one hundred IMs on my away message but I didn't care I just left my away message up. I didn't want to talk to anyone. 


	10. A secret is told.

OK ramblings at end I have nothing to say except after uploading chapter 9 its not on my computer anymore! Crap. And oh yeah don't ask me why but paragraphs are going to be shorter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
I fell asleep to the sound of my crying and the news in the back round. I woke up later to the sound of my laptop beeping and the news had gone off. I opened up a message it said:  
  
  
  
Dearest Lori,  
  
We are all ok and have made it thorough the battle though the war is not over. We had to retreat on orders from Dr J. We would like you to meet us at my estates the Winner estates, we hope to see you soon.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your friends.  
  
  
  
I was so happy I forgot everything that had ever been bothering me. I knew exactly who wrote it. Quatre of course. I grabbed a duffel bag and stuck a few necessary items in the small bag. I locked everything up and got on my motorcycle and left. I looked at my watch it was midnight and it would take me at least 10 hours non-stop to get there.  
  
10 long hours of driving nonstop later  
  
I arrived at the gates of the Winner estates and the Maganacs let me in. All forty were there at the moment. As soon as I pulled in as I was parking my bike I heard footsteps. I looked up 8 figures were walking towards me and one running. Xamick and I hugged as she ran towards me. We let go and began to laugh we couldn't help it we just both needed to laugh cause we had been so miserable and we did. By times the pilots and the recruits (who I still had not learned the names of) got to us we had partly calmed down. I tried to keep a straight face so hard but I couldn't. It was one of those times when I was too happy and had to act like Duo. We all walked inside into the living room. I set my bag down and we all sat down. Xamick was the first to speak "You like watching me be weak don't you" she joked "Yup I do" I replied. "Paybacks coming you watch" she said. "Yeah, yeah Omae O korsu no baka onna" I said. She gave me what was supposed to be a glare but we are talking about Xamick. I couldn't help it I began to laugh. "Shut up" she mumbled and I calmed down no one understood us that much. We were two of a kind.  
  
Later that night as the sun went down we all went to bed. I was sitting in bed setting my alarm clock and something came through the window shattering it to pieces. Then there was an explosion and I was thrown back against the wall from the force of the blast. As I began to fall unconscious I began to hear other explosions. Then everything went black and I slipped into darkness and unconsciousness.  
  
I woke up 30minutes later to someone shaking me gently trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and the Maganacs or some of them were trying to wake me up. I was a bit dazed but said normally like I had just woken from a sleep and not have been unconscious "I'm up I'm up." They stopped and I rubbed my eyes. "The others are they ok?" I asked nervously. "Their fine their in the living room" one of them answered. I got up and went into the living room tiredly I had somehow not been hurt I plopped down on the couch. It was 3:30 god I was so tired. I looked around no Xamick and no one spoke. "Where is she?" I asked. "Lori I'm….." Quatre's words drifted off and we all fell into an awkward silence and I broke it. "Guys what's wrong?" I said sternly "She is in a coma she is at the hospital but they won't let you see her, I'm sorry" Duo said actually being serious. At that moment the 5 Drs walked in and I could of screamed. "We called Dr. J and the others to help us catch who did this there going to include you in the search to" said Quatre as they entered. "Not in a million years" I said and stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"Where are you going girl?" Dr. J asked. I glanced at him. "To get who did this I'll be in Antarctica if you need me." I said harshly to him "Are sources show there in space though." Dr. J said just as harshly back. "Your wrong I know what terrorists group did this and I know why." I stated flatly. "Who?" asked the perfect soldier. "A group that will do anything to destroy my life and put me in misery" I spoke in a monotonous tone. "Let us help." Quatre said. "Do you want your life to be miserable? I don't think you do so I suggests you don't get involved with this group" "At least show us how you can tell what group it is when we can't," said Wufei. I rolled my eyes and went up to where I had been sleeping.  
  
I walked to the corner where you could still see explosion marks. "For one the explosion marks are different then others when you look closely. Second it didn't explode on impact like something of OZ's" I started. I picked up a small piece of material off the ground and threw it to Heero and he looked at it and passed it around as I spoke "third thing is the type of material that is, it's very rare. That's what the bomb was made of not like most bombs it was made of that fabric material not metal not plastic fabric." I said they all were amazed at how well my talents as a soldier spy and assassin were just like it was the beginning of the first war. They all stared blankly at my wondering how I could get so much considering I went straight downstairs when I woke up, and was knocked out almost immediately during the explosion.  
  
I stood up from my crouching position from where I had been examining the floor for more clues. "Impressive" said Dr. J. "Whatever" is all I said taking after Xamick. "Please let us help you" said Quatre softly and kindly. "No. It's to dangerous I can't risk It." I said while shaking my head no. "Were all trained the same as you are did you forget that" Duo said in his normal cheery voice. "No I didn't forget but you don't know about this group so stay out of it. I'll be back in 30minutes" I walked out of the room I needed to clear my head. I went outside as the sun began to come up and I began to sprint. There was a lot of land on the estate I figured I could run to the edge and back and I did I began to sprint it. When I got back I was completely out of breath and when I walked inside I seemed fine but I sat down on the ground head between my knees. No one knew but I had developed breathing problems and doctors thought it could now be my heart. Also my shins were slightly swollen from my shins splints.  
  
"You ok?" Quatre asked. "Just a little tired" I said, "I need some ice for my shins though" Quatre went to get me ice. A few minutes later he came back with two bags of ice I took them and sat on the couch and put them on my shins and gave a sigh of relief. It felt so good to put ice on my shins. I could tell no one understood why I was in pain when I came back from my run but no one questioned me. No one dared. I regained my breath quickly. Faster then I had expected though I was still a bit light headed and dizzy but it didn't affect me much. "So are you going to tell us about this group onna?" Wufei questioned and at calling me onna which he knows not to I stood up and put the ice down and went to throw a punch and as I did he caught it and hit me in my shins and I grabbed my shins in pain about to scream. "You ok?" questioned Duo innocently. "Yeah fine I just hurt my shins and someone used it against me" I glared at Wufei with and ice-cold glare.  
  
"So tell us about this group." Said Dr J. "Just forget it ok I'll handle it I'll get them back for Xamick this is after all my fault I got her into this war and I'll get her out." "Tell us about the group" said Heero. I shook my head no and walked out I jumped on the motorcycle but it wouldn't start. Darn you Heero Yuy I thought to myself he knew I would try this and stopped me. I looked at the doorway to the garage and sure enough he stood there everyone else behind him. "Heero Yuy I outa." I let my word trail off as I got off the bike I would walk I didn't care I began to walk. Duo grabbed one of my arms and Wufei the other they didn't want me going on my own. I knew they were trying to be the friends I know they are but I needed to do this on my own. I struggled to get free but Wufei being the karate person he is took my thumb and used it to twist my wrist hand and thumb pulling it behind my back and up and I went up onto my toes in pain. "I give!" I nearly yelled and he loosened up. I shook out my hand as Duo let me go. They thought I wouldn't run that I gave in.  
  
As soon as it looked like I truly gave in I whispered "I'm sorry guys" and I sprinted as fast as I could pushing my muscles to their limit. They all began to sprint after me but I pushed harder. Despite the fact that my breathing problems were getting on my nerves I still pushed myself. They were falling behind. I ran farther down the road at least a mile and a ½. I ran into the grass to go find a place to rest I slowed down some. The next thing I know is I was on my knees my head touching the ground and I was almost in tears my chest pain was enormous and I was so light headed and dizzy. The pilots and recruits caught up to me and they were all asking if I was ok and all I could do was shake my head no. "Come on you'll better off is you stand up" said Heero. I couldn't stand up. I tried a couple of times I was just to dizzy and lightheaded. Trowa and one of the recruits (at least I think it was a recruit) picked me up and helped me walk back to Quatre's; they set me down on the couch. I had cried the entire way back I didn't care if I was supposed to be the other perfect soldier I was in pain.  
  
Dr. J came up to me as I put my hand partly on my chest and partly on my throat. I had stopped crying but tears were still in my eyes. He hit me; Dr. J hit me hard across the face and I began to cry again. I looked up at him. "You know better then to cry and let your emotions show," he said sternly. "You think I'm your perfect little soldier with no flaws" I kept on "But I do have a flaw" I said harshly. "And what would that be" he said almost kindly. "I just did a stupid thing I sprinted fast and hard, I have developed breathing problems and now Drs think it's my heart." I said beginning to cry hard "And it hurt it's just as much pain as it is when you self detonate a gundam. But I deal with it everyday of my life. I do missions and I keep running and pushing myself past my limits even when I can't breathe. But how could you understand." I stood up and began to walk outside I crossed my arms the night air was cold against my bear arms. I was crying hard no one tried to stop me.  
  
Why did I tell them that I thought I shouldn't have told them they didn't need to know and it just made me all the more upset. A strong gust of wind picked up and a storm began to roll in. It began to rain hard but I didn't care it just helped hide my tears. I heard light footsteps behind me and turned around to find Quatre. He handed me a jacket and I slid it on. He had an umbrella and knew I wouldn't want it. "Please just tell us about the organization we'll get Xamick and let you rest and if we had none about your problems we would of helped out more" He said kindly. I looked him in the eyes "I didn't tell you because I can deal with it but you act as if I can't." I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. "These are the coordinates for the base that hurt Xamick just get them back for me." I shoved the paper in his hand and began to walk again he knew it was pointless to try to catch me so he went back inside.  
  
As it began to lightning I smiled and closed my eyes and whispered to myself "Corey Pope I hope your life is still normal". I turned toward Quatre's and walked back. I walked up the front steps and placed my hand on the doorknob I sighed then walked in. I walked into the living room and everyone looked up at me. "You shouldn't stand out in the middle of the yard like that you were almost struck by lightning" said the usually quiet Trowa. "Whatever" was my reply to him. I sat down on the couch and curled up I didn't mean to but I felt tired and fell asleep. Quatre covered me with a blanket as I fell fully asleep. 


	11. I become unwanted

And here we go with the next chappy also in the beginning of this I may sound a bit hostile cause I just finished fighting with my sister who I am so desperately mad at about now. So lets get started ramblings at the end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I awoke the next morning I found the Gundam pilots had gone to the coordinates I had given them. The Drs were still here though but I knew that the Maganacs would make sure they didn't bother me. I rubbed my eyes as I opened them. The sun was already fully up and its bright morning rays shown through the windows feeling warm on my cheeks and face. I stood up and went into my room. I changed into a workout outfit and went to the basement of Quatre's home. The basement was a gym. Some of the Maganacs were working out. I walked over to a kicking bag and stood back into a fighting position.  
  
I began to say the moves as I did them in my head. I would punch left- handed punch right handed and swing a round house with my right to where the ribs of a person would be. I began to do these again and again getting stronger kicks each time. Left right right, left right right, left right right, left right right. After a while I switched and did the exact opposite repeating everything in my head as I did it. I began to break out into a sweat. I saw out of the corner of my eyes the Drs walked in with some of Wufei's old sparing partners for when he got back and for me to train with because as Dr. J had said and thinks I am loosing my touch.  
  
The scientist that had trained Wufei walked over to me. "Keep your shoulders back so you stand up straight you'll fight better" he said. "No." Was all I said continuing my pattern. "You should." He said. I stopped and turned to him wiping the sweat from my forehead with my arm. "Listen it's hard for me to stand straight so just shut up this is why I liked having a normal life no sensei's who couldn't understand some people can't do certain things standing straight." I spoke harshly. "If your so confident you should fight one of my students" when he said this all his students walked up in a line beside him. "I think I'll pass" I said. "No you won't" he said. I rolled my eyes I was not in the mood for this. I did a flip over them and walked to my room. I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed everything in there.  
  
I walked into the living room and picked up the phone. I called Meg. I knew it was the middle of the day and it was Wednesday and she would be in school but I called anyways. When the answering machine came on I spoke. "Hey Meg its me Lori, I bet you miss me in school or as I call it prison, I just called to let you know I actually miss Stafford and am going to be back in school tomorrow, oh yeah for our county track meet. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow ok? Byes and lylas" I said and hung up. I picked the phone up again this time I called Jessica to leave a message. "Hey Jessie was up girl? Listen I bet you have missed me I'm sorry I missed the 8th grade formal and didn't get to go I'll make it up to you. I'm going to be back in school tomorrow so I'll see you at our last track meet alrighty bye" I hung up knowing certain people were listening out side the door.  
  
I picked the phone up one last call. "Hey Corey bet your just having a joyous time at school aren't you? Probably hyper as always well I just called to say hey and I'm going to be back in school tomorrow so you wait for me k well listen I got to go I will be sure to talk to you before our big track meet tomorrow K? Byes" I hung up with a sigh. "You know we agreed no personal phone calls" said Wufei the Drs recruits Wufei's training partners and the pilots were all standing there. "I don't care I'm leaving I'm going back to a normal life where I still have good friends to trust. Plus I have a track meet the county track meet to go to. I have to throw discuss and run the 400. I already missed the 8th grade formal and my one friend is about to move so I have to get back." I said. "You can't go anywhere it's the middle of a war" said Duo lightly. "Guess what I don't care Stafford is still a normal place and hasn't been affected much by the war and I'm going home." I said and as I picked up my duffel bag a faint click was heard as I looked up to see Heero's gun pointed at my head.  
  
"I'm not scared of your gun you should know that by now Heero." I said, "Listen you don't know me that much anymore I have to get back to Stafford. I have some things to take care of." "What could be more important then a war" asked one of Wufei's training partners. "Friends, and track, and a life. I doubt you could understand. I have a county track meet that I have to be in tomorrow I have a discuss awaiting me and a track to run. I plan to be there with my friends and I plan to win." I said. "That's not very important" said Wufei. "It is to me." I said and turned to use the window to leave. "Don't make me shoot Lauren." Said Heero.  
  
I dropped my bag and whipped around. "Never call me by my real name not even my best friends at home call me bye that anymore you can call me cat woman Lori Lorim or a bunch of other names but not Lauren." I said harshly he knew better then to call me by that name. I picked up my bag and opened the window I heard a shot ring through my ear as I jumped out the window, barely, not getting hit. I landed on the soft grass that seemed so hard and began to sprint, which felt good to me. I ran until I had trouble breathing and then walked. I hitchhiked back to Stafford. I then got close to my school. I went to a small nearby gas station (which isn't really there but will be in the near future so for the sake of my fic its there) I went into the bathroom and changed into a dress I used a mirror to do my hair and slipped on my sandals and walked to school. I signed in and went to class. I missed all but reading class and when I walked in everyone was amazed to see me and especially in a dress.  
  
I didn't know it but the Gundam pilots were spying on me trying to figure out what the big deal about my friends was. They day wore on and finally track was dismissed to the locker rooms. Me and Corey and Meg and Jessie all stood together I getting hugs they were happy I was back. We walked through out the locker rooms cheering saying we were gonna win this county meet! We were all hyper and excited one of our coaches walked in and was happy to see us excited about the meet. We all ran down to the tracks and ran our two laps did our warm ups and waited. I looked around as we waited so many people watching so many parents that I didn't have it almost made me sad but I snapped out of it because the field events were called we all split up. I through discuss and came in second I couldn't have been happier. When girls' shot put was finally called I went over. Somehow I made it on the list. I threw and came in first.  
  
We ran down to the team area and everyone of the team members even ones I didn't care for were happy. Then they called the 400-meter runners. Oh god I thought nervously. When it came time to run we all sat at the starting line. The shot of the gun rang and we all ran. I didn't care about my breathing problems. I hung around in the middle of the group and as we came around the last curve I sprinted. Passing people one by one. I saw the finish line just a 100-meters I gave it my all despite the dizziness and being light headed. I came in first. Everyone was cheering for me. I walked out over off of the track and began to walk to the team area. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground I had collapsed but not passed out. I was glad my friends were right beside me. Everyone's voices became distant. I was breathing hard. Someone handed me my water and one of the coaches I think coach Barr began to help me walk up to the gym. I got up to the gym and sat on the floor cool air so good. Coach Barr went to get some help as I slowly brought my water to my lips and drank barely being able to breathe.  
  
Coach Barr came back with Coach Reed and they decided to just let me rest. They knew about my breathing problems. Since my friend Corey (who yes is a girl) didn't have any more events they let her come up and sit with me to keep and eye on me. After a while I was ok and we went back outside.  
  
We watched the rest of the meet and we won we all cheered running back inside our own school cheering and running through the gym yelling and screaming after we got dressed. The coaches finally got us out the door around 7:30 and said no practice tomorrow cause we deserved it. That made us even happier. I walked out to my motorcycle and slipped on my sweat pants and a sweatshirt cause after all our track uniforms are really skimpy (swear to god they are sssooo skimpy). I decided to go back to the Gundam pilots I had no better place to be but I had to be at our county meet.  
  
I rode to the Winner estates parked and knocked on the front door soon enough Quatre appeared and instead of greeting me this is what I got. "What do you want you're no longer welcome here" they were mad because they think I didn't care about them anymore but I did but my anger flared. "Fine if that's the way you want it that's fine with me!" and with that I got on my bike and drove off.  
  
A few days later I was in my room hitting my punching bag with the door bell rang I answered it to see the g-boys and Xamick standing there laving the door open I walked back to my room they came upstairs as I began to take my anger out on the bag my eyes were blood shot from being upset. "What's wrong Lorim you don't normally get this upset:" said Xamick. "How could you understand" I said and stopped punching and just sat there on the ground ready shove my fist into the bag again. "Come on you can tell me what's wrong you know you can" she said, "I hate doctors they don't know what's wrong with me Xamick now they say its not my heart now there saying run and exercise for another month and if I still have these problems they said to come back and they would run more tests, I'm sick of tests and doctors" I said. "I'm sorry I know how you hate having problems but it can't be helped" she said she wasn't helping she was making matters worse. "Just shut up" I said and left the room. I walked out the front door and got onto the boat parked in my driveway I went down into the cabin no one would think to check there for me.  
  
What couldn't anyone understand me anymore? I went into a small piece of the cabin which was a bed hidden by a curtain. I crawled into it shut the curtain and fell asleep. I awoke a bit later to someone shaking my gently. "Lorim wake up its 11Am its not like you to sleep in please wake up" said a female voice but I was so tired I didn't know who it was. "wha?" I said. "good your awake said Heero. I opened my eyes and rubbed them awake. "Why can't you guys let me sleep I'm really tired" I said. "Well for one its 11Am and for 2 we've been searching for you all night and we finally found you and you looked really pale are you feeling ok?" Said Quatre in his usual kind voice. "I feel tired" I said still laying down.  
  
Xamick spoke again "Oi Lorim I don't see how you could sleep out here all night" at this I jumped up "You said the O word now you must pay!" I said she knew I got annoyed with the word just because she used it so many times. She ran off the boat and I followed her. I chased her down the street until I had no breath and started to walk back Xamick followed me, and neither of us had the energy to play cat and mouse anymore.  
  
We walked to the garage with the pilots my face had gone pale and I looked tired and I was. "Lorim what happened to your arm?" asked Xamick pointing to a gauze wrapped around my arm that I didn't want her to see. "I just got shot no big deal and there was some poison in it but I'll be fine" I said. "Whatever" said Xamick. At that moment Dr. J and Dr. O showed up and called Xamick and the pilots to go. I turned to walk inside and I heard Dr. j and Xamick fighting. "I'm not going to leave Lorim she's not well" said Xamick I turned back to her "Xamick go I'll be fine don't screw what you have up I'm amued to this poison I'll be fine." I said and she gave into us and they all left.  
  
A couple of days later Xamick came back with the pilots and the Drs and a few other people. They pulled into my driveway in two different vehicles and I didn't even notice. They got out of the cars and stood below me. "Your awfully happy" said Xamick. "Well duh it is Memorial Day weekend" I said happily acting like the always-cheerful Duo. "And" said Xamick. "And I am going to my uncles fishing boating shooting, shooting, and fishing and oh yeah did I mention boating and shooting" I smiled. Xamick rolled her eyes and I smiled and went back to work.  
  
"You don't get it a bunch of my friends are going with me to 3 days 3 nights on the river it's a dream come true for me" I said. I went back to working I don't think they understood why I was so happy. "We were wondering if we could stay the night" Trowa. I shrugged "just beware I am going to go to sleep at 12 and get up at 3 because I'm leaving tomorrow." I said. "Whatever" said Xamick and they went inside leaving me to my work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok so what did u think? I am debating on adding a bit of romance or not. Let me know if u think I should add romance or not see if I use it, it will also be to get Xamick back! Well not really but yeah got a little hyper there. Anyways let me know so I can start the next chappy. 


	12. Pirates

I loaded the boat and began scrubbing the bow of the boat clean while talking on the phone I called my friends and canceled our plans now that the pilots were back I was going alone I filled the coolers with ice and drinks and filled up the gas tank and water tank up. I went inside and hung up the phone on its hook I went in the kitchen and out through the backdoor. I hooked the boat trailer up to the truck and finished packing the boat. I left and went boating out on the Potomac River As I got about half way to my destination the River became really wide. I rode standing up I love the smell of the water and the freedom the wind blew and played with my hair it was late it the day and the sun was setting I anchored my boat in a small cove. I took off my life jacket and put it away as I came out of the cabin there were guys standing there with guns to my face I guess you could call them your modern day pirates the knocked me out. I woke up the next morning hanging from the bow of my boat by thin ropes that were about to give way under my weight and that were cutting into my wrist. I heard jet skies and they stopped nearby my boat one came up around the bow it was Xamick and Quatre. Thank god I thought duo came on the bow of the boat and was going to try to pull me up Quatre and Xamick would try to catch me if Duo decided to drop me. Before duo could get me the ropes snapped and I plunged under the water taking in water after that I'm not quit sure what happened I found myself on the back of my boat coughing up water having trouble breathing with the pilots standing around me. Everything kept running through my head though the pictures weren't clear I could just guess what happened. "Oi Lorim are you ok??" Xamick asked. For once I didn't get mad at her for saying oi. "Yeah fine I guess" was all I said. "What happened" asked Quatre. "I guess you could say I met your modern day pirates the high jacked my boat" I said coughing up water. I sat myself up and sighed then I got up and sat down at the captain's seat. "You shouldn't of come alone" said Heero. "I wasn't going to get lost I don't need protecting either" I said, "Wait how did you guys find me? How did you know I would be in trouble" I looked up at them. "I had a bad feeling" Xamick spoke up. I smirked, "You and your 'feelings'" I mocked. I turned the spare key to the boat and it didn't start. "Man they took my gas and everything they're used to doing this crap." "Then it's a good thing we brought an extra jet ski" said Wufei. "Your right it is a good thing because I am taken a jet ski to myself you guys won't be able to stay on the way I ride" I said "You mean you won 't be able to stay on the way we drive onna" "no I don't Wufei you'll see what I mean soon" I said. We got onto the jet skis me taking one by myself and sped off I at least still had my own life jacket we got tuck behind a yacht and couldn't get out of its wakes without nearly drowning ourselves. Everyone but me would drown I turned myself going directly with the wakes and began jumping them though I would have to jump each wake 2 time. I florid the jet ski and went over the wakes each time going completely air born once out of the wakes I waved bye everyone thought I couldn't go any faster but I was pretty much standing up I leaned forward and went faster I swerved and when I did I leaned into it. The pilots slowed down to get out of the wakes and then tried to catch up with me I stopped to let them catch up with me then I sped up going at their pace letting myself relax a bit. " Where exactly are you taking us?" asked Xamick. "How should I know" I said "That's real reassuring" said duo. I grew silent eventually stopped in a small cove where it was still deep and dove off into the river and came back up. I climbed back on and we left again I had just needed to cool off. Eventually I pulled up to a small doc and someone walked out to me. I docked the Jet Ski's for the time. I opened up the seat of the jet ski and though the pilots hadn't noticed I had taken a book bag with me I opened it up and slipped on a pair of jeans and sandals slinging the book bag over my shoulder and began to walk down the dock "Bye guys" I said walking off I walked into the woods. The other followed me but I had disappeared into thin air. I was actually up in a tree I was to high up to be seen I stayed perfectly still they left splitting up looking for me once they were gone I jumped from tree to tree for a while before walking. I didn't want to leave them but had to I felt like I was hiding from OZ soldiers though that wasn't the case for once. I walked through the forest not even making a sound with my steps the only sound was from nature. I switched my bag to my other shoulder and kept walking and walking.... Ok there I wrote it I know its short I promise the next one will be longer sorry for the delay on it being so long since I upped this chappy but what can I say I got a really bad writers block I couldn't work on any fics I had no ideas but I had a bridge coarse (thing for school no not summer school) andit got my mind going again so here is the results please R&R peace! 


	13. Ow my head hurts!

Sitting in my new dorm room at the boarding school I was dressed in the guy uniform, not the girl dresses; I couldn't stand them, being the huge tomboy that I was, a sword at my hip that I had recently picked up and now always wore. For some reason I felt connected to it, like it was a part of me somehow.  
  
I had only been at this school for a couple of days and was already settled into my room and the school, even if I didn't fit in with the people. But I went down to lunch carrying a book with me called "Gone With The Wind," sitting alone on a balcony, eating and reading. I could hear voices of girls behind me, making fun of me and creating rumors, something they were doing on purpose because I was sitting there. Closing my book, done eating, I stood and turned, my hand resting lightly on the hilt of my sword. "You shouldn't talk about those you know nothing about," I warned, walking away and off to my fencing class.  
  
I placed my sword against the wall (they wouldn't allow me to use it) and waited while two new students where introduced. It was Duo and Trowa, which in a way made me upset but I left them alone, pairing up with the best fencer in the school and beating him effortlessly. At the end of class, he had the gaul to threaten me as I was picking up my sword. Unsheathing it, I pointed its tip towards his face, saying in a monotone, "I am a better fencer than you; if you work at it, you could be as good as me but, until then, I don't suggest threatening me." Trowa then walked over and made me lower my sword and put it away. "Leave me along; I am on a mission here, and I don't want you to mess it up," I snapped before walking away.  
  
I then made my way to the stables after changing into a pair of gym shorts (from another school) and a T-shirt, getting out a white horse and taking it out of the stables and into a ring. The class was gathering in the ring and warming up their horses; I was the only one not in horse back riding clothes. All of them looked at me, snickering and laughing at my expense while I ignored them and stood up on the horse; I had been riding bare back with this horse and I knew exactly what I was doing, boarding it at a stable back in Stafford and then sending it here when I knew that I would be coming.  
  
I clicked my tongue and the horse went into a trot; I balanced myself on the back of him and did a front flip, landing onto the horse while everyone turned their heads in amazement though it was nothing to me. (I was glad that Trowa wasn't in this class with me because he'd correct my form.) I then went into a series of front and back flips before Duo came up to the horse; I sighed: Duo would be just as bad as Trowa.  
  
When the teacher came in later I sat down on my horse, grabbing its reins and riding over to the rest of the group, Duo trotting beside me and whispering, "Show off." even as I eyed him innocently. It was fun that I could also joke around with him; I guess he wasn't so bad.  
  
The teacher began to talk, though I didn't really listen. It went somewhere along the lines of "Today we are going to work on jumps and, in each forward round, the jumps will get higher. Whoever can get the highest will have their names on the morning announcements, so let's get started everyone." That was when we lined up in a row, everyone but me and Duo wanting to win. I was actually glad that Duo was here, it would make things a little less boring.  
  
When I reached the first jump, which was actually just a pole lying on the ground, I stood on my horse and did a handstand, clucking my tongue to make him go into a trot and, as he jumped the pole, I flipped off him to land back onto his back as his hooves hit the ground, quite pleased.  
  
Until the teacher called me over.  
  
Trotting over cautiously, eying Duo's smirking face, I looked at the teacher as I approached her. "Yes, ma'am?" I said politely.  
  
"You are not to be doing such tricks on horses, young lady," she said strictly, making me all the more serious.  
  
"Look, it's the only way I can ride well! I can much more dangerous ones if you want."  
  
"You keep it up and see what happens."  
  
"But, ma'am," spoke up Duo, "if it's the way she rides, it's the way she rides."  
  
Some of the others agreed because watching me ride was the only thing they liked me to do; they enjoyed watching me ride, while they didn't exactly like me. So the teacher let me go with a heavy sigh and the promise that, if I fell, it would not be the school's fault, to which I agreed. Smirking, I made my way back in line.  
  
After a couple of jumps there were only two people left: me and some other guy. We both made it over the next jump fine but, after that, only I cleared it so the teacher let me go one higher alone. Standing on top of my horse, planning just what to do on the next jump, I clicked my tongue, urging my horse to pick up speed. Balancing, the horse jumped, up and over, but my balance slipped body falling to the side as my eyes widened and I fell hard, my head bashed against the ground, rendering me unconscious.  
  
Next time I woke up, I was on the ground.  
  
"Huh.... What happened?" I asked, feeling the painful lump on the side of my head, trying to keep things into focus.  
  
"You hit your head when you fell off your horse," said a guy with long, braider hair.  
  
"What horse?" I asked, not remembering anything. No name, nothing! Maybe that braided boy seemed familiar but I just couldn't tell if I knew him or not exactly....  
  
"Lori?" he questioned, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Who's Lori?"  
  
"You are." Turning, he then talked to some lady who was the oldest in the rest of the group huddled around me as I lay dazed on the ground. Looking back at me, he extended an arm and helped me from the ground, walking the two of us back to some building.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"To meet up with some friends of ours.... By the way, I'm Duo."  
  
Duo then took me to a motorcycle and handed me a helmet as I got on, him sitting in front of me. Leaning my head to the side, I read the blue words "Harley Davidson" that were printed on the motorcycle before we sped off, riding down the highway for a little while before getting off and heading down some winding back roads. He finally stopped at a house and got off, moving as though he were heading to the house. I got off too; feeling nervous for some reason as I took off the helmet and followed him inside  
  
Duo took me into a living room where four other sat. One had blonde hair and kind blue eyes while another wore dark brown hair that covered an eye, making him look stern and quiet; he also was taller than the others. The third guy looked Chinese and was dressed in what I took to be a martial artist's clothing with snapping black eyes and hair of the same color pulled back into a small ponytail. The last boy looked very strong in mind and body; he was typing furiously on a laptop; I wasn't sure what he was doing.  
  
And all of this.... All of them seemed familiar and yet... I couldn't place them. They seemed so familiar and alien at the same time; it made my head hurt. I winced I was trying to remember if I knew them and it hurt my head. They acted as if I wasn't there as if this guy, Duo, and me hadn't even walked in. I didn't understand and didn't try to. "Uh.uh guys we have a uh slight problem" said Duo scratching the back of his head and at this everyone looked up.  
  
"And what would that be you braided baka" The Chinese guy with a black small ponytail asked. "Lori hit her head," he sighed "and she can't remember anything." No one said a word I felt almost out of place standing there. The guy typing on his laptop had even stopped to look up at me. Duo sat down in a chair with a sigh I stood there I felt frozen, frozen in place I couldn't bring myself to say anything I didn't even know what to do so I stayed still. A few moments later a kid somewhat shorter then me with curly hair and hazel eyes, walked in and looked up at me. "Hey," she sat down among the rest of the figures. I didn't speak I look down at the ground crossing my arms I leaned against a wall I wasn't going to say anything unless I had to. "Uh Xamick," Said the blonde with kind blue eyes "Lori doesn't know who you are," "What do you mean" she looked to the blonde questioningly. "She hit her head and lost her memory" the guy replied. "That's great just great" "Can someone tell me what's going on I still don't have a clue" I said in what I thought to be a normal tone. "You stupid onna you're a Gundam pilot, were Gundam pilots to. And this onna over here," points to the one with hazel eyes "is your best friend and fellow comrade Xamick, I'm Wufei, the blonde haired guy is Quatre, the one on the laptop is Heero, you've already met the braided baka Duo, and the last of us is Trowa does that help any onna" the black haired guy said. "What does onna mean" I asked slightly confused. "You don't want to know," said the other girl Xamick. I looked out a nearby window it was bright and sunny out my mind began to wonder off when someone spoke nearly startling me. "What should we do about her?" whispered Wufei to the others. "We should help her try to remember who she is" said Quatre. I could begin to tell who was who by their voices I ignored them even though they were talking about me. I felt unwanted and out of place. Something shook the house and there was an explosion blowing me back I became dazed and felt a lot of pain surge through my body and head. Somehow I felt as if I had, had it happen before as if I had gone through this many times before. "Are you ok?" asked Duo as he came over giving me a hand up. "Yeah fine I think" but as I stood up I passed out and went into a flash back. ~*~ Begin Flash Back~*~ I was tied to a chair, a guy wearing a mask he had extremely long blonde hair and wore some sort of military uniform that was red he looked high in ranking he looked mad. "Where are they?!" he yelled at me. "I don't know" I replied harshly to the man and he hit me across the face. I had been tied to the chair by wires and he tightened them making me wince in pain my arms began to bleed. "Now where are they?" he asked yelling at me. "I don't know and even if I did why would I tell you" I yelled back. He kicked me in the stomach throwing me and the chair against a wall ~*~ End Flash Back ~*~ I woke up sitting straight up I was drenched in a cold sweat. I was lying in a bed under covers that had been pulled neatly over me the room was completely dark I looked around and saw no one I was alone. I got up and found the door I opened it into a bright hallway it took me almost no effort to move I could float rather then walk. I must be in space I thought to myself. I went down the hallway to a door the said lounge I opened the door to find the 6 people who I had learned the names of. "So your finally awake" said Quatre politely. I nodded slightly I sat down on a chair in the room. "You look a little pale onna," said Wufei. "I'll be fine," I whispered not caring I was thinking about my dream. An eerie silence fell over the room then I spoke up not looking up at any of them. "Did I ever get beaten up by some guy with a mask and really long blonde hair," No one answered so I looked up "Please answer me," I said. "Its happened to you a couple times" Said Heero looking up from where he had been typing on his laptop "Why do you ask?" "Because I had a dream, more of a nightmare," I said looking back down "So I was just wondering if it had been real or not" "It was probably a flash back." Said Trowa who I had not heard talk before. I just nodded in agreement. "So where are we?" "On a space ship headed to L2" said Duo happily. I sat there thinking making my brainwork trying to remember not caring how bad it made my head hurt. Xamick put a small tray of food and a bottle of water in front of me "You should eat" I pushed the food away "I'm not hungry" I said she shrugged and took it away. I kept thinking hard about the dream and my past and it made my head hurt but I kept trying to remember. I spaced out after awhile. Then someone made me jumped when they put tow pills in front of me. "I have a feeling you need this Tylenol more then me" said Duo. I smirked and swallowed them dry. "Thanks I did need those a lot" I said and smiled up at him. Heero handed me his laptop "read that it might help jog your memory" was all he said I took it and began reading it trying to absorb and think about every piece of it trying to remember. I kept reading for a good while then i began to feel tired. "I think i'd liek to rest i'm tired" I said Quatre shwoed me to a room adn i fell asleep almost immeidtly. I was awaken suddeny by a loud boom which i took to be an explosion of some kind. I walked out of my room people were running everywhere I was confused i managed to find heero. "Heero whats gonig on" I asked  
  
"Go back to your room and wait there were under attack" He said in his usual monotone voice. "Is there anything I can do" I ask. "No just go back to your room and stay out of the way" he said coldly. I nodded adn went back to my room feeling helpless and lost once again. All of a sudden there was a huge explaosion that went through into my room i wasn't hurt despite the fact i was half burried under metal sheats and could hardly breathe form lack of air on the space craft or atleast where I was. I began to feel dizzy everything began to get black then completly black. I passed out. I woke up in a hospital straped down to where I was. I could remember again but it wouldn't do me any good becasue I knew i was on an enemy base. They had me tied to the bed with restraints so icoudln't escape they knew i had awoken and they took me to an interigation room where Zechs was. I was ited to a chair. "So where are they" he asks. "how should I know" "Where are they" silence Hits her "Where are they?!" he repeated. Silence. "Where are they?!" He beats me until i Am almost unconcious then has me cahined up in a cell I felt weak by now and couldn't even hold my head up. A guard comes in with a tray of food. "Are you going to be a good little girl" he asks. "Only in your dreams" I say coldly and spit at him. he uppercut me making me feel even weaker. I all of a sudden heard guns being fired and sirens going off in the distant. The gundam pilots came in and I looked up at them. "Trowa came adn undid my bindings i coudl hardly stay in the sitting postion I was in ithout the shackles. "Can you walk?" asked trowa. I nodded yes but as i tried to stand i collapsed but trowa caught me I heard heero mumble something to him adn he nodded. Trowa threw me over his shoulder like some life size doll. His shoulder was in my stomach but I didn't care i was to wseak adn to tired to care about anything. We got out of the base after a good while of fighting our way out. We went back to where the gundams were stored in some woods i sat up against a tree. I hoped to be left alone but Quatre came over adn said my head was cut and bandaged it for me. I gave him my thanks and we all settled down everyone thinking about thier own things it was late at night and i let myself drift off into space. I knew they had figured out I was back to normal asue i didn't ask what had been gonig on or where I had owken up in. I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me i brushed them off trying to go back to sleep i felt like i was at home in my own bed. "Lori you gotta get up" sai someone i finally opened my eyes adn noticed 5 pairs of eyes staring down at me. "Huh what i'm up i'm up" I said tiredly rubbing my eyes awake making everything go from blury to clear. "come on we have to go" said duo. "Go where" I asked still half asleep. "We have a mission onna" said Wufei. "Wufei you know better thne to call me...oh forget it I'm to tired to argue with you" I said. I leaned back against a tree adn then sighed standing up weakly. "I don't know if you should be standing alot much less walking adn running" said Quatre. "Oh no I am not being carried forget it" I said. We began to walk through the wods we coudln't run becasue of me I felt bad about it but there wqas nothing i could say. "So what were you doing at Relena's boareding school?" asked Duo. "Umm don't worry about it." I said. "Come on tell us" he said. "Just forget it already" I said. "Tell us ppllleeeaasseee" begged Duo. I rolled my eyes and looked at heero "Only if he promises not to get mad at me" I said. "Hn" "I'll take that as a yes" I said "I was gong to kill relena" I said adn Heero shot his famous death glare at me. "What?! She was getting on my nerves!" I said and he pulled out his gun on me. I put my hands in the air swalloing hard, I knew he was serious wether i was friend or foe he would shoot me without a second thought. no one moved ro said a word. heero had already been mad adn now i mad him madder now he would atke his anger out on me. My eyes had become wide with fear. My beathes were slow adn deep. I kept my eyes locked with his. I could tell he was holding his gun tigtly his finger on the trigger ready to pull it the safety off. I closed my eyes ready to be shot in the chest or head. I hear the shot ring thorugh the air my eyes popped open and then I saw I saw everything in my lfie pass before my eyes then I saw what was happening I didn't understand. 


End file.
